Awakening the Lunari
by Defiantly Not Me
Summary: Veitriyx is left with a problem that could erupt into another war. LeBlanc is lost and without hope. As time runs, the situation just becomes more dangerous. They must find a way fast. M for Language(Colorful), Stuff. (Honestly, I'd change the title when I finish this story. Also the description.)
1. Chapter 1: The Cougar's Summoner

I'll be updating sometimes and times. I'm sorry but I have a busy schedule.

Be sure to leave reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.

This is my very, very, very, very first story, and I certainly do hope it isn't my last. So yeah c:

A/N: I changed the title, and will likely change the description due to my dislike for it. But it is pretty much the same story. Don't be bothered. I will be REWRITING THE ENTIRE STORY. Please bear with me. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 1: Nidalee's summoner

* * *

It was a long afternoon for Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress. She stretched her legs as it was a long day. She was summoned plenty of times by different summoners, or maybe as she thought, and she desperately wanted a break. She strolled around in the Institute's garden. She sat on a bench near a pristine pond, full of fish and plants. The air around the Institute was fresh, as it is filtered by a magic border which surrounds the Fields of Justice. She was quietly sleeping on the bench when someone startled her. It was a summoner. She felt annoyed but didn't show it.

"Hi" said the mysterious summoner in a cheery manner.

"Hello, may I ask of why you disturbed me and your name?" asked Nidalee in her sweetest tone.

"My name is Veitriyx, and I wanted to meet you here." Veitriyx said in a somewhat monotone voice.

"You are my most favorite champion in the entire League and I wanted to know you personally." said he.

"Well, if you wanted to know me that much, you should come by my place sometime and we could talk." said Nidalee, while flashing a cute smile at him. "Ok, I'll be there sometime." said Veitriyx.

Nidalee narrowly dodged a orb thrown from Syndra. She was lucky that she is flexible. Her summoner immediately commanded her to go in for the kill, as Syndra was low on health. Nidalee threw a spear, squarely hitting Syndra in the chest. She then transformed into a cougar and immediately pounced on Syndra, swiped at her face several times, and took her down. Syndra immediately lay unmoving, then her body turned into dust and floated away. She was quite happy with her summoner's performance and skill. Her team won that match because of her.

As Nidalee walked down the Halls of the Institute, she was immediately met by Veitriyx.

He asked,"How was my control in your last match?"

She was stunned as she thought the summoner who was controlling her was someone else, and not Veitriyx.

"Beautiful work there, awhile ago. I loved how good you were." she answered back.

"Perhaps by chance, we both may have the time to talk together." he said as he waved farewell for the next day, and she did the same.

She headed to her house in the Institute for Champions. It was a humble abode, but the inside was spacious. Her house was filled with different objects from the Kumungu Jungle. She was about to sleep when she heard a knock on her door. After confirming it was Veitriyx, she opened the door and gave him a smile. She motioned for him to take a seat. Veitriyx nodded and took it.

Nidalee took some time telling her back story. "During my time in the woods, I saw a person. I felt a connection with him, but I shied away and hid. I-" She immediately changed the subject. "So, enough of me, what about you?" Veitriyx told her how the Rune War killed his parents, how he had only a younger sister left. They were done conversing and Veitriyx left. Nidalee slept peacefully.

The next morning, Nidalee seemed to have woken up with a fit of anger. She felt like she didn't want to do anything. She got dressed in her usual outfit and walked furiously to the Institute. She sat on a bench,waiting for time to fly by. But as she was about to sleep, blue mist coiled around her legs, then onto her body, then finally enveloping her in the mist. She felt like her body was dismantled and reassembled over and over again. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was on Summoner's Rift.

After a couple of pointless minutes of farming, Nidalee finally threw a spear and killed Lux, scoring First Blood. After that kill, the game went smoothly in favor of Nidalee's team. They eventually won. When Nidalee went out of the Summoning Halls, Lux bumped into her intentionally. "Everyone knows your secret. No one would ever like, ever would, or ever love you ever again. You slut." Lux said with a satirical voice. Nidalee ignored her, but tears started to form in her eyes. She walked away briskly, with Lux looking back at her.

She immediately laid down, face first on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. A knock was heard on the door. She yelled for him to come in. Veitriyx was shocked and immediately tried to console her. "What happened?" he asked. "Lux happened." she replied. After telling Veitriyx about the scene the afternoon, Veitriyx immediately hugged her. Nidalee's eyes widened, surprised, but she decided to stay in the hug and enjoy its warmth.

After hugging for a long time, Veitriyx pulled away, but Nidalee's arms seemed to follow, but not enough to make him notice. He soon said goodbye, after chatting with her. Nidalee felt better. She slept soundly.

She immediately woke up feeling refreshed and re-energized. She immediately put on her normal clothes and set out to reach the Institute. She continued her day as usual, except this time, when the last battle of the night ended, she immediately set out to find Veitriyx.

They met in the Institute's garden, walked and chatted. Except before they parted ways, Veitriyx immediately held her hand and asked, "Have you ever been to the other parts? Well, I mean except for the Kumungu jungle, have you been anywhere?"

Nidalee thought hard and long about where ever she went. But she could not find any. The disgruntled look on her face gave Veitriyx a clue. "I'm guessing you've never been anywhere. Come on. Tomorrow, I'll send a request to the Council for us to have a few days of vacation." said he with a smile on his face. Nidalee nodded, and they parted ways.

Nidalee woke up the next morning excited and enthusiastic. She couldn't help but smile at people and be jittery. She went on with her morning as usual. Being summoned and fighting against other champions.

It was afternoon. Nidalee was so excited she couldn't wait. She went to the Council 30 minutes earlier, to be exact. Veitriyx came then with him being surprised at her arrival. They both went in to meet with the Council. The Head Councilor's voice boomed across the room. "What is your purpose here?" he asked.

"I request for me, and my champion to go somewhere for a short time." he answered. The Head Councilor whispered to his fellow council members. "Very well, if we may have a little wager?" said he.

"What is it, Sir?" he asked, fearlessly, wanting to know what the challenge was.

"I will allow both you and your champion to have a little excursion for a few days. If, you can win a match without even dying once. However, if you lose the wager, I will remove your summoner status." said he.

His face went pale. "I accept." Nidalee hugged his arm tightly.

"Good!" he said, while laughing. "You both may go now."

"Thank you, Head Councilor." They both bowed to the Council and left the hall.

While outside the Hall of the Council, Veitriyx's face went pale. "How am I ever going to do that?" he asks.

"Awww, it's ok. You can do it. I've seen your skills anyway." she said with a smile.

"Do you really think I can do it?" he asked nervously.

"I have full faith in you." she said, happily.

That night, Veitriyx couldn't sleep. He went outside his room, and went to the Champions' Houses. He knocked on Nidalee's door, and it seemingly opened. With her opening it.

"Couldn't sleep. Could you?" he asked.

"Nope. Too excited or scared for tomorrow." she answered.

"Can I sleep here? I get a little lonely sometimes." he asked.

Glad that he asked that, she answered, "Sure, make yourself at home." She welcomed him with open arms.

Nidalee's house was kind of small. She only had one bedroom, and thus only one bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor" he volunteered.

"No. You'll sleep on the bed." she said, with a stern voice.

"Fine. But no funny business." he said.

"Sure, I won't do anything." she said while laughing.

They soon prepared to sleep. Veitriyx changed into his pajamas and slipped onto her bed. Nidalee was still changing inside the bathroom. It took her a long time for her to change. When she was done, she was wearing a tight laced panty and a silk bra. Veitriyx's eyes widened at the sight of her supple, firm boobs. He tried not to show his expression, but Nidalee noticed.

"How do you like my sleeping outfit?" she asked cutely.

"Uhh..I-it's great." he stammers.

Nidalee gets into the bed. Veitriyx closes the lights and goes to sleep. After a few minutes of lying down on the bed and gazing at the ceiling for who knows why, he realized that he was still awake, and that Nidalee was sleeping. He caressed her ear gently. Nidalee purred in satisfaction. He gave her a kiss on the forehead then slept.

Veitriyx woke up in the morning, realizing that Nidalee was already awake and cooking breakfast. Veitriyx took a bath and changed his clothes. After that, he went into the kitchen to find Nidalee cooking something scrumptious. They ate fast. Veitriyx held Nidalee's hip with one hand and chanted an incantation. After a few seconds, they were in the Hall of the Institute.

"This is the big day." he sighed, scared of the outcome of the bet.

"It sure is." she replied happily.

Veitriyx got in queue to be one of the summoners to fight in the Fields of Justice. After what seemed like an eternity, he was finally given the chance to play. He picked Nidalee in the screen, her icon going dark. A voice boomed, "Minions spawning in 30 seconds." Nidalee bought her starting items and went to the middle lane. Her opponent was Lux again.

"You again? You've come again? Slut? "she huffed.

Nidalee ignored the painful words she said and played carefully. When the game reached 10 minutes, that was when Nidalee got First Blood by throwing a spear at Lux. She was badly bruised and partially burned. She teleported back to base, feeling the water as it rejuvenates her skin and blood, giving her more energy. She went to help the top lane. She waited in the brush silently. She threw a spear, while turning into a cougar. She filled the gap between Yasuo and her when she pounced. She swiped his face and took him down. He lay unmoving. She went back to base and bought more items. She was just farming when Yasuo, Lux, and Rengar ambushed her. She pounced through the walls. Veitriyx tried to help by making her flash through another set of walls. She transformed into a human and healed herself. However, the enemy champions were greedy and tried to tower dive to kill her. But the tower proved too much even for them. She clawed at their faces, while the tower behind her shoots mystical. painful orbs of magic. "Triple Kill!" the announcer boomed. The game went smoothly. They won in 34 minutes, with the latter surrendering.

Her team congratulated her as they were teleported out of the arena. However, Lux began backbiting Nidalee again.

She whispered to her teammates, "Nidalee is a slut. I can't believe we got beaten by her. I mean, she is a worthless slut after all." Her teammates all nodded, to her not very happy face. She was sad and only wanted the companionship of Veitriyx. She shuffled her feet against the floor slowly. She didn't even notice Veitriyx in front of her. She bumped and fell with a "thud".

"Owww. That really hurt." A tear dropped because of the pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you." Veitriyx held out his hand and pulled her up. "I'm really sorry, my bad." he said, putting a smile on his face.

"It's alright. Anyway, I'm glad we won." said she, jumping because of pure ecstasy. "So, when are we going?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, we're headed off to Valoran, and we'll be taking the ferry there. Because I know you would prefer watching nature over teleporting." answered Veitriyx.

Nidalee literally jumped for joy. After that battle, she immediately went home and started packing. Halfway done through packing, Nidalee heard the doorbell ring.

"Who is it?" she shouted.

"It's Veitriyx, Nidalee." he answered.

"Ok, come in." she replied.

"You're not yet done with packing?" asked he.

"Sadly, nope. I have to bring a lot of things there so I can survive." Nidalee answered in an unsure tone.

"Oh Nidalee. I'll pack your things for you. You wouldn't even use half of what you packed. I guess I have to teach you about life in a city." he said, sighing.

Veitriyx took almost everything out of her bag. Except her clothes, a bottle of water, a secret book, and among other things, her French Maid outfit.

"What would you be doing with this?" asked Veitriyx.

"Well, the Council sent us a letter." replied Nidalee and hands the letter to Veitriyx

-Dear Summoner,

We ask that you attend a ball in Valoran in our absence. Please wear something decent and put on some manners boy.

Sincerely, Head Councilor-

"Why didn't you tell me?!" asks a shocked Veitriyx.

"Now I have to go home again." he said. As he was teleporting home, he felt something grab his arm. And there they were, Nidalee and her bag, and Veitriyx.

"Why did you grab my arm? Did you know that it could've killed me?" asked Veitriyx in a threatening tone.

"S-so-sorry, I-I didn't k-know..." she whimpers, while tears start falling down.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Nidalee, I didn't mean to act that way." says Veitriyx while trying to hug her. However, Nidalee pushes him away and runs back to her place of residence.

"No... I'm so sorry." he whispered, as if to the air. He fell on his knees.

He immediately teleported back to Nidalee's house and tried to knock on the door.

"Nidalee? Nidaleeee? Please, answer me." he said.

After what seemed like hours, she complied and opened the door. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she had a runny nose. Veitriyx went in to comfort her. When she lay on the bed, Veitriyx tried to cheer her up by nuzzling her ears. It almost worked, with the result being Nidalee slightly less teary. Nidalee immediately transformed into a cougar and prepared to rest. Veitriyx just sat on the side of her bed, looking at her, caressing her furry yet tough skin. He kissed her forehead, with the latter being surprised, but not showing it.

"Please Nidalee. You know I can't do this without you." he begs.

"Ok, I'll go with you, on one condition. That you should never leave me." she replies.

"Oh Nidalee, I would never leave you. There was a reason why we were paired together, as summoner and champion."

Nidalee broke into a hug and hugged Veitriyx. Veitriyx just sat there shocked and hugged her back.

The next morning, they both woke up and prepared to venture to the harbor.

They give the ferry conductor the letter from the Head Councilor and he let them through without payment

"Wow, the view is amazing." Nidalee gawked. She just stared at the scenery for hours. Until, of course, when night fell. Nothing could be seen anymore. Nidalee transformed into a cougar, as it was her most comfortable form when sleeping, and lay her head on Veitriyx's lap. Nidalee looked so cute in Veitriyx's lap. He caressed her gentle, yet firm body and slightly nibbled at her ear, which was a little thing he wanted to do to her occasionally. He felt his crotch harden, and by the looks of her movement, Nidalee must have noticed it too, but she made little effort to show it.

The next morning, Veitriyx woke up to the sight of the dawn breaking. He tried to stretch, but realized that Nidalee was still on his lap. He shrugged Nidalee's hind leg in an useless effort to wake her up. After several pointless minutes of trying to wake her up, he checked her pulse. He felt a faint, steady beat. He was scared inside and panicked, but he tried to stay calm. After the boat ride, he immediately carried her in his arms, held her bag whilst carrying her, and teleported to Piltover.

There he seeks for Caitlyn. He finds her sitting down on her chair with her legs kicked back on her table at the Sheriff's Office.

"Caitlyn, I need your help. I need for the nearest doctor now!" he said hurriedly.

"And why is that, Summoner?" Caitlyn said with a calm tone.

"Because of this, and my name is Veitriyx." He showed her Nidalee. Her face was pale and her heart was beating irregularly. She was having a hard time breathing.

"What happened?!" she asked surprised.

"I don't know. It just happened a-and.. Well, I-I don't know." he stammered.

"Well then, carry her and let's rush to the Piltover Medical Building." she shouted.

Veitriyx carried Nidalee and rushed towards the building. Caitlyn pushed the doors for the Emergency Unit and let Veitriyx in. Caitlyn shouted for a doctor and shouted for help. A doctor finally reaches them with a nurse.

"Place her on the bed, if you may." the doctor said.

Veitriyx placed her, unwillingly, but he gave her a kiss before she was wheeled away. He waved his hand slowly, as if in farewell. Nidalee was rushed inside the Emergency room. There they kept a record on her vitals. They did some bloodworks and inserted a needle connected to a magical substance. After a few hours. Veitriyx was allowed to see Nidalee. Nidalee's eyes were fluttering and weren't focused. She saw Veitriyx as a big blob of something.

"Are you alright? What happened? Are you going to be fine?" he bombarded question after question until he was cut off by Caitlyn.

"Vei, just calm down, and let her rest." she said.

Veitriyx sighed and sat beside her bed. His face hints at depressing thoughts.

"What's wrong?" she asks, sitting besides Veitriyx.

"Well, I told her I'd never let anything bad happen to her. But look what happened now. She's sick and could possibly die any moment from now!" he shouted in desperation.

"Calm down Vei!" she patted Veitriyx's back. She looked at Nidalee's helpless condition.

"I know you're worried, but I am too. She was a good friend." Caitlyn said.

"But worrying isn't going to help Nidalee get through this. She needs you Vei. You know very well she does." she said.

"Ok Cait. Thanks for the help." said he

"It's no problem. Bye. I need to go help Vi in a raid." she said.

"Bye Cait." he says as she closed the door to her room.

_What did I do wrong.., _he thinks to himself when suddenly Veitriyx heard a whimper from Nidalee.

"V-V-Veitriyx... Why i-is t-th-this happening to m-me..." she whispered, shivering as if from a cold.

"I don't know Nidalee, but I promised to be at your side and never leave you." he said, as a tear fell.

"V-V-Vei... Come beside me in my bed." she asked.

It was hard to say no, judging by her condition. Veitriyx laid down beside her on her bed.

"H-hug me please... It h-has the w-w-war-warmth I n-ne-need." she said slowly.

Veitriyx hugged her, but what she didn't know was that Veitriyx was also secretly muttering an incantation with the name "Heal" to try and cure her. The hug felt warm and cozy. Nidalee never wanted to break away. Veitriyx was about to kiss her in the cheek but then she turned her head then it connected with her lips instead. The feeling of his first kiss was intense. He wanted to just, well, lay there and hold his lips to hers. But that fantasy couldn't last. Nidalee pulled away first, reeling in from the hormones which were released. Nidalee started feeling a lot better.

"I-I-I'm sorry for my irresponsible action. I just don't know what got a hold of me." Nidalee apologized sweetly while blushing a rosy red.

"I-it's alright." he said awkwardly.

The day after yesterday, Nidalee was allowed to be released from the Medical Unit. They strolled around Piltover for awhile, even touring the University where Professor Heimerdinger taught. They rode a wooden carriage to go to Demacia.

* * *

What did you guys think about my first chapter? Don't worry, lemons coming soon c:

And why they didn't just teleport to Piltover? Cause me no like :D

I have thought of a reason now Cooldown :D (unreasonable though.)


	2. Chapter 2: The Feelings of Others

**I can't really make a lot of chapters in a short time, as it is because of school.**

**Please leave reviews and even a favorite :3**

**Maybe an interrupted lemon? Just wait and read c:**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Feelings of Others

* * *

There was really nothing else to do while inside the wooden carriage. Nidalee was bored out of her mind. She tried looking outside the window of the carriage but all she saw was grass and more grass. Nidalee was just playing around with her magic, twirling it to make a mini vortex. Veitriyx was just about to fall asleep due to boredom when suddenly the carriage hit a rock and jumped a bit, making Veitriyx hit his head on the ceiling of the carriage.

"Ow. That really hurt." he said, rubbing his forehead.

"Here, it's alright. Let me take a look." she offered with a caring smile.

Nidalee tried to inspect his wound, a minor cut on his scalp. "_Who knew that carriage ceilings were this sharp." _she thought. Whilst checking and diagnosing his problem, she didn't notice that her cleavage was stuck in his face. Veitriyx blushed, he turned very red. Nidalee was very thorough in her diagnostic of his wound. Veitriyx felt awkward, but he liked how soft Nidalee's milky orbs were. They were quite big. Veitriyx just kept his mouth shut. After she tried to tend to his wound, she immediately shrunk back into her seat.

"I-I-I'm sorry, you know, for that thing, I did, uh, awhile ago." she said awkwardly. "I didn't really mean to stick my boobs into your face."

"I-it's alright. T-they are pretty, you know?" he stammered. He blushed while uttering what he just said.

"T-t-thanks. I never thought a-anyone would a-appreciate, or even l-like them.." Nidalee said shyly, blushing a rosy pink.

The carriage soon rolled to a stop in the middle of Demacia. It was noisy and looked like people were buying and selling. Veitriyx deduced that they were in a marketplace. Nidalee and Veitriyx were walking through the streets which seemed endless. They finally came to a stop at a humble inn. They got a room with a king-sized bed because it was cheaper. Nidalee and Veitriyx put their bag down and panted. It was a tiring day as they were walking around the marketplace for a long time.

During the time they spent in the Marketplace area, Nidalee bought some new clothes with Veitriyx's opinion. Veitriyx bought some lunch for the both of them. They both had fish for lunch. Veitriyx bought some new clothes and a dress for his younger sister. While Nidalee was freshening up in the bathroom, Veitriyx went to the Demacian Post Office and gave the package and a few gold coins for the fare of the package. When Veitriyx arrived at their room, he brought with him bought treats in the Nighttime market. They chewed on some treats. The one Veitriyx ate tasted funny, but Nidalee thought it was alright.

They had a fun night, wherein Veitriyx talked about his walk in the Nighttime market. He met a lot of strange people. One person offered him a gift, but he refused. They continued chatting about things until Veitriyx yawned slightly to indicate that he was sleepy.

"Tomorrow night is a big day. We get to represent the Council in this "ball". They expect us to dress nicely and act with dignity and integrity." he sighed.

"It's alright. I promise to act in my best behavior tomorrow." she said, in her cutest and most innocent voice.

"Ok then, let's sleep now." he yawned. Nidalee happily agreed and lay beside him on the bed. She slept with her usual sleeping attire, a tight laced panty and a silk bra. She put on the blanket on the two of them and hugged Veitriyx. Veitriyx felt her chest against her back, but ignored it. It was a silent night, with an occasional purr from Nidalee as Veitriyx loved to nibble on her ear.

The big day finally arrived, with Nidalee putting on fishnet stockings and a bra which accented her breasts well. She then wore a mini skirt which matches with the blouse. She took about 30 minutes putting on make-up and other things. Veitriyx just waited patiently until she came out.

"So, how do I look?" Nidalee asked.

"Uhm, you look stunning." Veitriyx said, stammering.

"Thanks, what about you? When will you change?" she asked.

"Now, since you're done." he said.

Veitriyx went inside the bathroom and immediately changed. He took off his pajamas and put on some black slacks. He had a tuxedo with a bowtie. He looked really fancy, well that is, until Veitriyx fell on the bathroom floor and knocked his head on the sink because of the wet floor. When he woke up, it was already late afternoon.

"What happened?" he asked, all dizzy and confused.

"You slipped and hit your head on the sink. I tried to tend to the wound, but it was too big for me to heal or fix. You'd better find something to put on your head to hide that bump." she said.

Veitriyx shuffled over to his bag and tried to find something that wasn't silly for him to wear. He was shuffling stuff in his back when his eye suddenly spotted a pure black top hat with a feather in its top. He took it and wore it. He felt invigorated, like he was full of energy and could never stop. "_I swear I didn't bring this hat. So where did it come from?" _he thought.

"Ah Nidalee, I'm ready to go." Veitriyx said while smiling.

"Where'd you get that top hat? It looks fancy." she asked, suspicious of the hat's whereabouts.

"I just found it in my bag." he smiled to avoid suspicion from Nidalee. She was still suspicious, but didn't show it.

"Ok then, let's head to the ball." she happily said.

They hired a carriage and went to the destination right on time. It was a grand building. It was a beautiful architectural artifact dating from the first Rune War. They built it to commemorate the end of the war, but it was short lasted. Another Rune War took its place and wrecked havoc on Runeterra, much more for its inhabitants.

They entered the building and gave the letter to the host. He let them in. What they saw was a grand chandelier, dangling from about 10 feet above them. It was adorned with many precious jewels and crystals. There was a platform which was, probably, for dancing. There was a table lined with all kinds of food and drinks. The host led them to their table. A table for two, with a note on top of the table.

-Welcome Representatives of the Head Councilor and his female accomplice.

I can tell that this is your first time attending a Grand Ball. Well, It'll be very formal and should be enjoyed by all, willingly or unwillingly. It is a great honor to even be invited in these kinds of parties. So please do act as formal as possible, and be on your best behavior.

P.S.

Have fun!

Sincerely, Anonymous.-

Veitriyx read the letter and showed it to Nidalee for her to read. Nidalee nodded, showing she understood. They sat in their seat and waited for the activities to begin. After 30 minutes of their nonsense chat, the host finally announced the start of the events. They started with some live music, with a special visit from Sona, The Maven of the Strings. She was believed to be the best musician in Runeterra. No one was as gifted in music as her. She began playing her music. Veitriyx's felt like his soul was moving. Like he was being controlled. Nidalee, on the other hand, felt awed at first, but then became bored. She was just playing with some marbles she brought. Rolling them around.

After 30 minutes, the Maven of the Strings was finished with her performance and bowed as the crowd applauded. The host went onto the stage.

"That was a beautiful performance Sona! And now, I'm pretty sure you all are hungry, so please wait for a little while and eat as much as you want." he said with a cheery announcer tone.

With that being said, Veitriyx and Nidalee were being served with the entrée, which was fish stew. Nidalee ate hungrily, and much to the distaste of Veitriyx, reprimanded her. Nidalee felt downcast during the ball. She just wanted to leave. But, that couldn't be possible. Two buff looking guards were guarding the only entrance, and thus the only exit. Nidalee slouched in her seat as a sign of boredom, but Veitriyx didn't notice.

The party ended at 1:00 in the morning. Nidalee was yawning when she got to the hotel. She immediately slumped into the bed and fell asleep directly. Veitriyx came inside the room 2 hours later. Nidalee was worried and angry about where he has gone.

"Where have you been?!" she raised her voice angrily.

"Uhh, I just met this girl. She was kinda pretty." he said awkwardly.

"YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME OR DITCH ME FOR ANY OTHER! YOU PROMISED ME THAT!" she shouted.

"NOW TELL ME HER NAME!" she demanded.

"Ok, ok. I swear her name was Ahri. She was so pretty." he said.

_"Oh shit. Ahri?! In Demacia?! Veitriyx has to get out of here fast, while he still can." _she thought.

"Please Veitriyx. Promise me you won't ever go with her. Ever." she begged.

"Why not? Are you jealous? Do you feel like Ahri is prettier than you? Or you don't want me to go to any girl, just to keep me for yourself? No. I have my own life. I can choose whatever I can do." he said and he stormed away.

Nidalee rushed for the door in her cougar form and growled. Veitriyx backed away from the door slowly and she turned into a human again.

"Please, trust me on this. Want proof? I'll give you proof. Follow me, we're extending our stay in Demacia." Nidalee said with a stern and commanding tone.

Veitriyx never felt this way before, scared. He followed Nidalee and spied on Ahri. Ahri was busy seducing men in the bar. Veitriyx and Nidalee were wearing hoods with symbols. She gave him information about them before they spied on Ahri. The hoods have the runic power to disguise them, or anyone wearing the hoods, from other champions. As they were spying on Ahri, Nidalee noticed something Veitriyx didn't. Ahri used her charm to lure him into a trap. Ahri and the mysterious man left the tavern and headed to somewhere secret and hidden. Veitriyx and Nidalee found themselves in an abandoned and dark alley. Veitriyx and Nidalee watched as the scene unfold in front of them.

The man was groping her melons. The expression on Ahri's face was a face of pure pleasure. Ahri undid the man's button on his pants. His member was about 6 inches long. She held the shaft in her hand and began rubbing it, but the man had other plans. As Ahri was preparing to rub it, the man suddenly slammed his member into her mouth, touching the back of her throat. She gasped for air and tried to breathe through her nose, but to no avail. He was jamming his manhood down her throat thrusting faster and harder. Nidalee noticed that Ahri had formed a tear in her eye. She was in pain. After he was done jamming his cock into her mouth, he immediately removed her skimpy panties and saw her sex in all its glory. He thrust his member into her glory hole. He went slowly at first, then rapidly accelerating. The feeling was more painful than pleasurable. Ahri's tears were plentiful and her expression is pained. Finally, Ahri had enough and got angry. She willed one of her tails to hold down the man and told her orb to drain his essence. The draining began at once, his life force slowly ebbing away.

Veitriyx knew he should be punished, but not like this. He asked Nidalee to throw a blunt spear and Nidalee agreed. She cut off the tip of her spear, enough just not to kill, but enough to pin anyone. The man who harassed Ahri was almost sucked out of all his life force, so Nidalee threw the spear with Veitriyx's rune empowerment.

"Arghhhh!" Ahri screamed out in pain as a spear jutted out of her shoulder while pinned to the wall.

The man used this as an opportunity to escape and run, and he did just that.

"W-w-who did this..." Ahri whimpered in pain, as if she was dying. Her wound was a venomous green.

"She looks as if she is poisoned! What did you put in that blunt tip Nidalee?!" Veitriyx asked scarily.

"I-I-I'm sorry.. I put a mix of poisonous herbs in that tip.. I just, I just didn't want you to be a prey to her seductive trap. Please, understand my reasons. I.. I love you. And I don't ever want to lose you. Ever." she whimpers softly.

"... Nidalee, you know I would never leave you for another girl, but this? This is another thing entirely. Do not let jealously control your mind and actions. Let your mind be clear, and heart be pure." he said, forgiving her.

"But we need to take her to a doctor." he urgently said.

"No need. That concoction doesn't kill. It just, well, heightens sensitivity by 200%. Well, now she's very sensitive and the slightest touch can mean pain for her." Nidalee replied calmly.

Veitriyx thinks for a moment of a solution that can get Ahri out of this mess. He finally comes up with a solution. He took out his magical hat and wears it.

"Veitriyx, what are you doing?" Nidalee questioned.

"I'm empowering my teleportation spell to carry all three of us."Veitriyx explained.

He chanted an incantation. Blue mist swirled around Nidalee and Ahri, but Ahri screamed in pain. It was a pity to see Ahri like this. His hat glowed blue and revealed several hidden markings. The blue mist consumed all three of them, but in a couple of seconds, they were in their room. Ahri was screaming in pain. Veitriyx used his index finger and touched the feather on his hat. _"Silentium" _he uttered, and Ahri was silent, but still writhed in pain.

"Don't touch her, or anything. Don't let anything touch her." he commanded.

Nidalee turned off the cooling system and lay Ahri on the bed, with her shoulder still bleeding. Ahri finally stopped screaming and shivering. Her breathing steadied and became normal.

"Nidalee, how long does that concoction last?" Veitriyx asked Nidalee while sitting on a chair.

"About 3-5 hours." Nidalee replied.

"But we don't have 3-5 hours. She's going to bleed out." Veitriyx said in an urgent tone.

Veitriyx touched Ahri gently, but she was shocked by the touch. He firmly held her in such a way that it was also gentle. Ahri shivered slightly under his touch, as if under a spell. _"Prohibere cruenti" _he muttered. The wound immediately stopped bleeding. But it was still open and prone to infection. He quickly muttered _"Clausit super vulnere" _to close her wound, but the re-closing process pained her very much. She shouted, squirmed and whimpered because of the extreme pain of her skin being stretched out to accomodate the missing skin. She tried to shout louder, but the Rune of Silence stopped her, but it didn't stop her from crying. The skin finally closed over the wound. Ahri was whimpering now.

"There there, it hurt, but now no more. _"Fortis fuisti, satis unus" _You were brave, pretty one. Now the pain has ended and crisis has been averted." Veitriyx muttered near Ahri's ear. Ahri's expression calmed down and she slightly smiled. She lost her conciousness and slept happily.

Nidalee was sitting in the corner while looking ouside the window with a downcast face. Veitriyx noticed and went near her. There were no attempts to stop him from going near her. When he went near her, he got a seat and sat beside her.

"What's wrong Nida?" he asked with a concerned tone.

"Well, now we saved Ahri, I guess you would hang out with her more, and obvious be prey to her seduction." Nidalee said sarcastically.

It was a long night, trying to save Ahri and easing her pain. Nidalee felt sleepy and yawned. She just fell into Veitriyx's arms. Veitriyx cradled her carefully as she slept.

* * *

**Well, there goes Chapter 2. I spent my whole day writing this, so I hope you guys enjoy it.  
I respect all reviews and I have no desire to delete any of them. Suspicious, Hating, or whatever, it will stay in the reviews.  
Chapter 3 coming soon c:**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Friend

**Hey there! :D I'm so sorry for all my grammar-related errors. **

**This is the next chapter in my story. **

**As always, please leave helpful reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism **

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Friend

When Veitriyx and Nidalee woke up, they stretched their limbs and realized that Ahri was staring that them. Ahri was sitting down on the edge of the bed and was cautious. She was twitching her fox ears and stared at the two of them intently.

"She's awake." Veitriyx said.

"I know, I can see her, now can't I?" Nidalee sarcastically.

Ahri plainly snarled against them.

Their weapons were drawn. Veitriyx summoned fire in his palms and Nidalee held up a spear with the same blunt tip she used to pin Ahri. Ahri instinctively willed her fox fire to circle her and she summoned a glowing orb at her fingertips. The tensions were high and unstable until Veitriyx decided to put his weapons down. He extended a hand which got burned because of Ahri's fox fire.

"Arghh!" Veitriyx screamed.

His hand got a second-degree burn. Veitriyx held his hand in agony. Nidalee threw a blunt spear at Ahri, this time it was coated with a sleeping solution. Ahri got hit in the arm and felt drowsy. She tried to fight back against Nidalee but her body was failing her. She was sleepy and finally fell down on the bed.

Veitriyx panted due to the intense pain rushing up his arm through his hand. Nidalee rushed over and tried to help him with her magic. She tried touching it but he shouted in pain.

"Arghh! Nidalee! Please don't!" Veitriyx begged.

Nidalee held his hand anyway and tried healing it. She concentrated and her eyes turned green. There was a distinct green aura around her and there was light on his hand. Veitriyx's skin on his hand had begun replicating at amazing speeds. A few seconds later, his hand was back, full, unmarred, and functional. However, Nidalee collapsed due to the intense magic she had given to heal his hand. Luckily, Veitriyx caught her when she fell, and thus, placed her on the bed beside Ahri, who was still sleeping. _"What kind of magic does she posses..." _Veitriyx wondered in his mind, when Ahri regained her conciousness and tried to cast her Charm on Veitriyx. However, he dodged it, tapped on the feather, and said _"Silentium!". _Ahri's fox fire dissipated immediately. Ahri was shocked and scared at the same time. She backed herself against the bathroom door as Veitriyx approached.

"Can you speak any language?" he asked politely.

"I can speak in your language." Ahri said cautiously, as if one wrong word would destroy her.

"You burned my hand, did you know that?" he asked.

"Y-y-yes.. I-I-I did. I'm so sorry." she replied, sobbing silently.

"It's alright Ahri. My hand is alright now." he said with care.

Veitriyx was holding Ahri's hand and trying to let her calm down when he noticed that one of her tails had a piece of wood stuck in it.

"What happened?" he asked as he moved in to inspect her tail.

"N-nothing." she said and as she hugged her injured tail, she winced in pain.

Her tail was bleeding and it looked like it hurt so, Veitriyx pulled some rope from his hat and said _"Vincolorum." _The ropes immediately tied around her at once, everything was bound except her wounded tail.

"I'm so sorry I had to imprison you Ahri, but you wouldn't let me fix it." Veitriyx said with a monotone voice.

Ahri squirmed as he tried to reach out for the tail. She willed her injured tail to hit him in the face. But, such actions had also consequences. As she hit him with her tail, the piece of wood got driven in deeper and she screamed. Veitriyx got his balance back and held Ahri's tail firmly. He uttered _"Aufer ligno" _and the wood pulled itself out. Ahri stopped squirming and sobbing for a second, then she realized that he had taken off the wood. He plainly chanted an incantation and burned the rope off. As for the gaping hole in her tail, Veitriyx knew that it was better to just bandage it. Ahri knew his intentions as she could read minds. She willingly gave him her wounded tail and her other tail grabbed the bandages, offering it to Veitriyx.

"T-thanks?" Veitriyx said awkwardly.

He wrapped the bandage around her tail and left it there.

"It should hurt for a week or so, but then it'll be all fine." he assured her.

Ahri was so happy that she gave Veitriyx a hug, which was unexpected.

"Thank you so much!" Ahri said in gratitude.

"I-i-it's alright." Veitriyx said, not expecting a hug from her.

After a couple of seconds in her hug, Veitriyx broke away with Ahri trying to follow after. Veitriyx pushed her away gently.

"I'm sorry Ahri." Veitriyx sad solemnly.

Ahri grabbed Veitriyx's arm. "B-b-but I can come with you! Right?" Ahri tried to say.

"Uhm, yeah, sure I guess so." he said.

After a few hours, Nidalee begun to regain conciousness and sat up straight. She saw Ahri combing her hair. Veitriyx was sitting on a chair near the door. She had a splitting headache and groaned, enough for Veitriyx to hear.

"Nidalee? Are you alright now? he asked with concern.

"Yeah, but I have a splitting headache and I still feel drained." she replied groaning.

"Hmm, maybe I could transfer some of my mana to you?" Veitriyx suggested.

Suddenly Ahri stood up and tried to volunteer.

"Me! I can give some of my mana to her." Ahri said with a smile.

"Ok. Ahri, come here beside me." he said.

Ahri came to where he designated and he held her hand and also held Nidalee's hand.

"Ok. Just think of it as a transfer. I am the connector. Just calm down." Veitriyx said.

The floor beneath him began to glow blue. He uttered only one word, _"Transfero" _and mana came out of Ahri's body and went into Nidalee. After the transfer was done, Veitriyx was exhausted. The transfer took away most of his energy, but Nidalee was alright and energetic now. They took their luggage with them and went through the streets of Demacia. They tried to find their way back to the port, but they found a dead end most of the time. Finally, when night fell, they found the port. Veitriyx bought three tickets for them and proceeded to sit on the benches provided. Nidalee couldn't sleep because of the mana Veitriyx gave her. However, Ahri was already fast asleep before the ferry even left the dock. Ahri laid down on Veitriyx's lap with some objection from Nidalee. Veitriyx ignored Nidalee and allowed Ahri to sleep on his lap. _"Ahri's really pretty, but after that last thing she did, I am scared of her" _he thought.

"Hey Nidalee, can I give you something when we get back to the Institute?" Veitriyx asked.

"Uhm, yeah sure." Nidalee said awkwardly.

The ferry ride took 15 hours to complete. They were finally at the Institute. The group was greeted by many summoners and other fellow champions. They first went into the Council Hall to greet the Head Councilors and apologized for their tardiness.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. YOU HAVE NOT COME BACK FROM YOUR SCHEDULED DATE OF ARRIVAL. WHY IS THAT SO?" The Head Councilor said angrily.

The Head Summoner beside him tried to calm him down, but it didn't work. He was fuming with anger, until he saw Ahri cowering near one of the pillars.

"Wait, where in Runeterra did you find her? She was noted missing for weeks now." The Head Councilor asked with curiousity.

"Uhh, sir? We found her trying to seduce a man in Demacia. We followed and subdued her and brought her here. We treated all wounds we inflicted on her, which explains why she has a bandaged tail, sir." Veitriyx said with formality.

"Ah, I see. Please escort her to the Infirmary section and notify a healer at once. We shall investigate for her absence. You are forgiven and can be released now. Nidalee and Veitriyx. The Council thanks you for your capture." The Head Councilor said.

The pair turned towards the door and left. Ahri followed them, not knowing what was in store for her. They reached the Infirmary section and requested for a healer. Kayle attended to Ahri.

"Please if you will, just leave Ahri in my care." Kayle said with a gentle voice and smiled.

They left Ahri there in the room to be observed and analyzed. Kayle was dressed in a nurse's outfit, except with her wings sprouting from her back. When the two left Kayle, she immediately beckoned her to the X-ray room. There she saw an amonaly. There was some thing square-ish inside one of her tails. Kayle immediately brought her to a ward to change rest for awhile and change attire.

"W-what did you find?" Ahri asked nervously.

"Uh, it's just a little... something." Kayle's wings fluttered nervously while she said it.

Ahri took off her clothes in public and put on the gown in the hospitals. Kayle then pushed her bed to the Operating room. She was met with a yordle wearing a surgeon's clothes and a mask.

"Hello. My name is Kennen and I will be your surgeon for the day." he said as he smiled through the mask.

Kayle was assisting Kennen in today's operation. Kennen grabbed a syringe filled with a blue-tinged liquid. Ahri was about to ask but she didn't have any time at all because he put in the liquid in her. She was getting sleepy. The last thing she saw was Kennen holding a scalpel and some foreceps.

When she awoke, she felt horrible pain in one of her tails. She saw that she was on a bed recovering and her injured tail is on a cast, hanged above her. Kayle went in to check on her.

"Are you feeling any better now Ahri?" Kayle asked.

"Not really. My tail hurts." Ahri whined.

"It's alright. It should hurt for two to three more days." Kayle said suggestively.

Ahri nodded and Kayle left her room. Ahri sat on her bed with her tails extending, except her injured one of course. She huddled and hugged her knees and was longing for companionship.

Day after day passed. It seemed like an eternity to Ahri. Until one day, a knock was heard on her door. Kayle came in bringing in two familiar faces, Veitriyx and Nidalee.

"How are you?" Nidalee asked in an excited voice.

"Are you alright?" Veitriyx asked in a concerning voice.

"I'm alright you guys." Ahri said happily.

"Alright Ahri, it's ok for you to be released from the ward." Kayle said happily.

Ahri tried standing up but her feet felt like she hasn't walked in ages. She tried walking again, but this time she almost hit the ground, but Veitriyx caught her in his arms and slung one hand over his shoulder.

"It's alright Ahri. You'll get used to it again." Veitriyx said with assurance.

_"Wow. Veitriyx is such a gentleman. He's also kind and loyal." _Ahri thought while she was supported by Veitriyx. Nidalee was behind them and was kind of jealous. Ahri was brought back to her house to rest for awhile. Veitriyx laid her on the bed and removed the bandage on her tail. Ahri tried to flick them to test her healed tail. It seemed to work properly. Night was falling fast. Veitriyx tried to leave with Nidalee, but then Ahri stood and hugged Veitriyx tightly.

"Thank you." Ahri said with gratitude.

"N-no problem." Veitriyx answered.

Nidalee just grunted and motioned him to go. Veitriyx waved goodbye and teleported with Nidalee to her home. Ahri just waved back solemnly and went back to bed. Veitriyx and Nidalee arrived at her home. Nidalee was tucked into bed by Veitriyx. Before he left, Nidalee gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"T-thanks." he said awkwardly.

He returned back to his home and saw it burnt down to the ground. He saw a Noxian soldier stab his little sister.

"NO!" he shouted.

He jumped over the logs and placed his hand and ignited the soldier. He used the excess power the hat gave him and threw a solider to hit another soldier. He then turned into the soldier that killed his sister. He made him fly a few inches above ground, took his weapon and broke it in half. Before he went back, he gave his sister a proper burial. He grabbed the Noxian soldier by the collar and teleported them to a secret place. He chained the soldier and left food for him. There was absolutely no exit. He shut the door with magic and runes. _"How dare he.. he.. just killed my sister infront of my eyes, but I am not like him. I will not kill him by my hand." _he thought. He reopened the door and let him go. He ran away, probably going back to Noxus. He teleported back to his home and did not appear at the Institute for many days. Nidalee began to become suspicious and tried to find him, with no luck. She found the help of Ahri. Both went to the teleporting chambers.

"The place where Veitriyx lives." Nidalee said.

The chamber glowed blue because of the power needed to teleport two people to the same place. They finally appeared in a cloud of dust. Ahri coughed to let the dust go away. She suddenly stopped when her ear twitched.

"Shh, somebody's crying." Ahri whispered.

Nidalee understood. They went near the source of the sadness quietly, and couldn't believe that it was Veitriyx who was sad. Nidalee and Ahri sat in the both sides of him and tried to ask what was wrong.

"M-m-my.. sister... -is dead." Veitriyx sneezed and sniffled.

Veitriyx laid down on the bed sobbing and grieving. He kept talking to himself about his regrets and mistakes.

"It's ok Veitriyx, we'll find the one who did this to her." Ahri said.

"I found him, I let him go." he answered.

"Why?" Nidalee asked?

"Wouldn't you want revenge on him?" Nidalee asked another question.

"No. I am not like him. I was born on Ionia. I wanted peace and equality more than anything. But then until now, there is no equality. I must make equality myself.

Ahri and Nidalee thought he was joking, but he was intent on realizing his goal.

"Woah there, how are you planning to do that." both of the girls asked.

"You'll see. Just, wait and see." he smirked, which was something he had never done before, and tipped his top hat."

Ahri sensed darkness starting to consume him. She told Nidalee when they left. They knew who to bring him to. They brought him to a top of a mountain in Ionia. There they saw a hooded man meditating.

"Master Yi?" Ahri asked.

"Yes my child, what is it?" Yi asked.

"This guy here, name's Veitriyx. I sensed darkness coming over him. Can you try to drive it away?" Ahri asked politely.

"I cannot, only he himself can do that." Yi answered in a monotone voice.

"Well, can you help him remove it?" Nidalee asked.

"Certainly. Leave him with me and I will try my best." Yi said.

Nidalee and Ahri left Veitriyx with Master Yi. The pair went inside Yi's humble abode. There they meditated.

"Clear your mind and relax." Yi said calmly.

"I'm trying, but my mind is foggy." Veitriyx complained.

Veitriyx tried to do it again and he somehow succeed. Like someone lifted up the barrier. His face was at ease. He meditated with Master Yi for two days. Ahri went home but Nidalee was just hanging around the stout tree, waiting for Veitriyx. Riven came when Veitriyx was still inside the hut with Master Yi.

"So, what are you doing here, huntress?" Riven asked.

"I'm just waiting." Nidalee said.

"Waiting for?" she asked.

"Him." she said, gesturing at the door.

"Would you like some company?" Riven asked.

"I sure wouldn't mind it." Nidalee said happily.

The two talked for hours and hours with no sign of stopping, until Riven asked her a personal question.

"Do you like Veitriyx?" Riven asked curiously.

"I-I-I, well, uhm.. Maybe." Nidalee said blushing, obviously embarrassed.

"Oooh, so you do like Veitriyx. Does he like you back? Did you do anything already?" she asked excitedly.

"Slow down. One question at a time. Uhm, I don't think he likes me back. I've kissed him once, does that count?" Nidalee answered her questions in a short span of time.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Riven asked.

"About 6 months now." Nidalee said.

"WHAT?! And all you did is kiss once?" Riven exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah." Nidalee said.

"You guys should lighten up a bit." Riven said laughing.

Riven stood up and polished her blade on a nearby rock. Nidalee sharpened her spears idly. Nidalee's mind was troubled on the state of Veitriyx's mind. She didn't sleep for the past few days already. Riven often went to the local village and bought her food. She munched on them happily while answering Riven's almost infinite river of questions. Nidalee just looked on the door and hoped for the best.

* * *

**Cliffhanger maybe please? xP Wait for the next chapter.**

**Reviews and more reviews please. I sincerely thank all those who reviewed. **

**I don't delete reviews to show them to everyone. **

**As always, a favorite would really support me. c:**


	4. Chapter 4: The Recovery

I'm not going to make this a really long chapter, it's just a filler c:, with a chapter name XD

Should I leave a spoiler?

Enjoy c:

* * *

Chapter 4: The Recovery

Veitriyx was concentrating for a long time, then he opened his eyes. The surroundings became black and Master Yi and him were floating in thin air. He didn't mind it very much, but he noticed a shadowy figure behind Master Yi. He placed his palm in the direction of the shadow and tried to engulf it in flames. It seemed more annoyed than injured and prepared to strike at Yi. Veitriyx just stood there, realizing that there was no shadow at all. He just sat back down, embarrassed.

"Calm yourself, young one. You need not be afraid of shadows, lest they consume you." Yi said in a calm and dignified way.

"Am I hallucinating now?" Veitriyx asked. "Am I even able to destroy my own shadow?"

"You, you can. But need calmness and an empty mind you."Yi said in a mysterious way, almost like a riddle.

Suddenly, a shallow bowl with water appeared in between them. It had 3 lotus flowers floating on the surface of the water. It was pristine, until suddenly a black smoke emerged from the bottom of the bowl. It corrupted the entire bowl, water and all. It also wilted the flowers on it. The corrupted water started to twirl around itself, almost making a vortex, until it formed a exact replica of Veitriyx. The other Veitriyx stepped out of the bowl and immediately challenged the real Veitriyx to a duel. The dark Veitriyx unsheathed a sword made of a dark steel. The other one had no weapon at all. He concentrated and tried to make a blade out of pure magic. It somehow worked, but he knew if he lost concentration it would disappear. The battle started with both steels touched each other, making sparks come out.

"You are weak, pathetic. You even had your sister killed because of your carelessness." The dark Veitriyx taunted him. "If only you had more power, oh wait, you don't. Hahaha" he laughed while parrying one of Veitriyx's strikes with ease.

"Grr.. How dare you speak to me like that!" Veitriyx shouted, he was boiling with anger.

"You think you can protect Nidalee and the other champions? No. You can't. You are too weak. Ghahaha." he laughed some more as he grazed Veitriyx's arm.

Veitriyx grunted when he was grazed on his arm. His blade dissipated because of his loss of focus. He fell after the dark Veitriyx did a sweeper kick. He put the tip of his blade against his throat, slowly threatening to pierce his skin. He just, gave up. He sat down and meditated in front of him.

"Are you not scared of your impending death?" questioned the dark Veitriyx.

Veitriyx didn't answer. He just kept sitting there and meditated.

"Are you deaf? Can't you hear me?" said the dark Veitriyx, getting annoyed. "Enough of this!" he said and slashed at his throat.

His slash didn't miss, but Veitriyx wasn't hurt in any way possible. Instead, a gaping hole appeared in the dark Veitriyx's throat. The wound gushed out dark liquid. He began to lose his strength and he dropped his dark sword. After awhile, he disappeared. The world regained its color and Master Yi was sitting in front of him, unharmed. The got the sword and gave it to Master Yi.

"Why give it, young man? You've earned it." he said while giving it back.

Veitriyx bowed, "Thank you for your encouragement and wise words." he said.

"I did not do anything. You have done everything. I wish you well now." Master Yi said, while waving as a sign of goodbye.

"Thank you, Master Yi." he said.

He went outside the shrine and was greeted with a warm hug from Nidalee.

"How long have I been in there?" he asked.

"For far too long already." she said, smiling.

"Alright, I'm alright now. Let's head back to the Institute." he said.

"I'm just happy you're alright now." she said while she held his hand and walked down the mountain.

"You better treat her nice Vei. She likes you. She's good and I don't want her to be heartbroken. You better treat her well. Or else I'll come for you." Riven said with a smile, even though what she said was a threat.

The couple went down the mountain and into the town. There they bought different kinds of food. They had enough of the vacation around Ionia and decided it was due time they came back.

* * *

So, what do you think? c:

Sorry if its short. It's just a short about how Veitriyx recovered.

I wouldn't want to go to the next "official" chapter without telling you guys what happened.

Leave a favorite if you can. It really encourages me to make more. ^.^


	5. Chapter 5: The Heart of the Tempest

Chapter title hints at something important. Well, not really c: Stay tuned and...

Enjoy! :3

* * *

Chapter 5: The Heart of the Tempest

* * *

They have just newly returned from Ionia, when the Head Councilor requested their presence. They immediately headed to the Council room and bowed to the Councilors. Veitriyx felt the atmosphere darken.

"I know you have just returned from your visit to Ionia, but the situation is dire and you've done this before with Ahri. Kennen has gone missing for almost a day now. He was reported to be seen somewhere in the Freljord. We have already informed Ashe that you would be coming and she said she would assist you." The Head Councilor's tone was shaky.

"Yes, Head Councilor. We will head out at once." he said quickly and bowed.

Veitriyx went with Nidalee to the teleportation hub and requested the personnel assigned there to cut them through the queue and send them to the Freljord. The employee was about to deny until he showed a letter with the Royal Seal. The employee got scared and immediately sent them through the teleportation chamber. They finally arrived at the middle of nowhere. Veitriyx figured that this had to be the Freljord. They immediately started trudging towards the compass arrow, which was luckily inside Veitriyx's bag for some reason. The magical compass pointed towards where Ashe was located. Veitriyx was wearing a fur-lined jacket and some sweaters. However, Nidalee was just wearing her typical clothes, not suited to the harsh tundra climate. Her nipples hardened due to the chilly wind brushing against her skin. It was giving her goosebumps. Her nipples were poking at her bra. She shivered and her teeth chattered. He noticed it and took off his coat and just put it on her. Nidalee thanked him under her chattering breath. Night fell quickly and they soon had to build a little tent.

They went in his sturdy tent and put all their belongings there. He rolled out their sleeping mats to prepare their slumber. Veitriyx summoned fire from his hand and cooked a little dish of fish and some herbs and gave it to Nidalee. It tasted sweet and melted in her mouth. _"He's really kind and even a good cook" _Nidalee thought. _"I wonder if he likes, or even notices me."_. They began going in their sleeping mats to prepare for bed.

Nidalee couldn't sleep that night. She was tossing and turning in bed. She just lied down on her bed, having almost infinite questions and thoughts, until her concentration was broken because Veirtiyx hugged her suddenly. Her eyes widened at his hug but she just decided to stay in that time, in the moment. She relished it and was able to sleep. When Veitriyx woke up, he realized that he was holding her boobs. He tried to pull away but then her arms pulled him back. His face turned red. _"Is Nidalee actually enjoying this?!" _he wondered. _"Wait, how in the world did I hug her? I never had any of the habit of hugging things, or people... Only Nidalee does that." _he wondered, with so many questions in his mind. Just as he was going to try and pull out again, she shifted her position and started hugging him, her pussy now facing against his almost erect member. He was panicking now. Nidalee slightly opened up one eye without him noticing. She smiled as he was already panicking and blushing. By some force, Nidalee released him unwillingly. He sat up and breathed calmly. Nidalee also decided to wake up.

A little while after their breakfast, they heard a fierce roar. Veitriyx ran out of the tent to see Volibear trying to defend himself against an army of minions. _"Wait what?! Minions? Outside of the Institute?" _he wondered with uncertainty. Volibear was about to be overrun when suddenly Veitriyx and Nidalee burst into the flay. Veitriyx unsheathed his sword and slashed at the minions trying to get up of Volibear with ease and precision. The duo were trying to cut off all the minions from Volibear so he might help himself, but the minion waves seemed endless. There, he pointed at a little person, or perhaps a yordle, who was summoning all of those minions from a portal. He jumped through the minions with dexterity, the dexterity only Nidalee had. He leaped through the air with grace, slashing through minions. He reached the mysterious yordle summoning all the minions. The yordle immediately threw a flurry of shurikens which Veitriyx instinctively dodged, but one stray shuriken grazed his left arm. He felt an electrocuting shock flow from the wound to the rest of the body. He couldn't move for awhile. He felt like he was paralyzed. The last thing he saw before he lost conciousness was the yordle suddenly turning into a ball of lightning and running through him, jolting him in the process.

When he woke up, the sun started to set. He had a minor cut on his arm and numerous bruises. He sat up with difficulty with his breathing. "Nidalee! Where are you! Is anyone there?!" he shouted.

On top of a small mound, an ear twitched. Veitriyx tried to look closer but he couldn't move. A cougar came down the mound and inspected him carefully. It licked the bleeding wound on his arm to great delight. Her tongue was covered with tiny, hard, and spiked hair and it caused him to writhe in pain. After awhile, the cougar stopped licking it and transformed into a familiar face. It was Nidalee.

"I just licked it to show how angry I am at trying you to be headstrong and charge first without me!" Nidalee said angrily. "And this, is for bravery". She hugged him for a long time and kissed him on the cheek. "I was scared you would die, but you're alive!" she said happily.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm alive too" he said, exhausted from the excitement.

Nidalee held his arm and guided him to a nearby scouting group, probably from Ashe he figured because of the flag bearings. They were led into a city, a prosperous and progressive one. There was a huge obelisk at the center of the city. It was pulsating a constant blue color. They headed through the city market, the residential area and finally arrived at a castle. The grand hall of the castle was enormous. Above was a chandelier that was elegant and fragile. In front of the duo were two thrones, one empty and one occupied by the Barbarian King, Tryndamere. They knelt and bowed. After a few minutes, the king sighed and told them to stand up.

"Excuse me, my lord. But where is Ashe?" Nidalee inquired.

"Ashe? Oh, you mean my wife, Queen Ashe." the king sighed. "She is freshening up inside her room. Ask any of my servants to guide you in there." he said with boredom.

"Thank you, we will be on our way." she said, tugging Veitriyx along.

They passed through the endless corridors and followed the directions a maidservant gave them. After numerous twists, turns, and dead ends, they finally arrived at a room with gigantic doors. It had to be Ashe's. There was no other room left. Nidalee knocked ever so slightly. A voice asked their identifications. Once they identified themselves as the Institute's representatives, the voice beckoned them to come in. They were greeted with a sight of servants and maids trying to pamper the queen. She kindly declined. She was wearing a light blue bathrobe and looked as if she just took a bath. After all her servants left, she finally stood up and shut the door behind them. She slid down the door and hugged her knees tiredly.

"Ahh, finally. All those servants gone and I'm alone in peace." she sighed, relaxed.

"Uhm, Ashe? We were told that you would give assistance in our search. Is it true?" Nidalee asked.

Ashe didn't answer for a moment and she realized that she was daydreaming in front of her guests. "O-Of course.. Gladly..." she said awkwardly, her face blushing due to the humiliation. "But first, let me change first." she said.

_"But where will she change? She doesn't have a bathroom or anything in here, or even a separate room. Which means... Oh no." _he thought. He immediately faced away to respect her privacy, but Nidalee doesn't show any care. She changed in front of them. Taking off her bathrobe and donning on her one-piece gown. She placed her hood up to finish her look.

"Ok, now I'm ready." she said. "But first, let's have lunch."

They all agreed. They met up in the grand dining room of the castle, with Tryndamere already enjoying himself on the various meats on the table. Ashe seated herself near her king and the guests, at the other end of the table. Ashe ate quietly and little. Nidalee and Veitriyx ate moderately, until they weren't hungry anymore. Nidalee took some bread as their snacks during the search. After the banquet, they silently rode on horses towards the Freljord's wilder areas. Ashe was in a brush when she spotted a rare bird nesting on a tree. She put on the blunt, not fatal, arrow and took aim. She missed her shot because her stomach grumbled.

"Argh!" she held her stomach, her face in pain.

She dropped her bow and multiple arrows. Her face was turning green. Nidalee rushed towards her and tried to aid her. Veitriyx touched her forehead and tried to assess her damage. A spark ignited in him when he touched her forehead. It was like he had new-found powers. Ashe calmed down after seconds of intense pain in her abdominal region.

"Is it your time of the month?" Nidalee asked.

"No, it had already passed." was Ashe's short answer.

Veitriyx had an idea. She asked for the bread Nidalee had and gave it to her. Ashe munched on it hungrily. She finished all their food and drank some water.

"Aw, we ran out of food." Nidalee said.

"It's alright, we can hunt for game." was his answer.

He crafted a bow out of wood from a fallen tree. His arrows were basically sharpened sticks with two feathers on the end. He fashioned and carved a rune on it, it said _"Verum Intendit"_. It provided a true aim for its wielder. On each arrow, he fashioned random runes on them. Some had the ability to burn on touch, some poison. It was a variety of weapons.

"Where did you learn such craftsmanship?" Ashe asked curiously.

"I-Er.. I just learned it." he said awkwardly.

The answer didn't satisfy her question, but she just kept her mouth shut. A Freljord deer ran and drank the water the little pond had. Veitriyx put on a arrow with paralyze and took aim. The deer sensed him and tried to run, but he predicted where it would go and shot it. The deer was obviously alive but couldn't move. He took his sword and cut the head off, harvesting the antlers for future use. He summoned flames from his hands and cooked the venison to perfection. It was good. They ate around a campfire while night fell. Ashe opted to head back to their city. They were near the city when Nidalee's sensitive ears head Tryndamere's shout. They ran off quickly to check on the city. Multiple waves of minions were not harming anyone, they only focused on Tryndamere. He hacked and slashed through all of them. The same yordle was summoning the minions. The portal was fluctuating in its consistency, until a huge bear came out. It was Volibear, except his eyes were white. Volibear charged Tryndamere and tackled him. Tryndamere was dragged with one foot towards the portal. Ashe shot a volley of arrows, only slightly annoying Volibear. The bear turned towards Ashe. He looked like a behemoth compared to Ashe.

"No! We are not here for them! We are here for Tryndamere. Concentrate on your goal!" the yordle shouted.

Volibear grunted and turned around to continue dragging Tryndamere. Nidalee and Veitriyx were focused on the minions while Ashe tried to kill Volibear, but it was no use. Tryndamere was dragged into the portal with the small yordle following him. The portal dissipated. Ashe fell on her knees and shouted, tears flowing from her eyes.

"We'll get the culprits. You just stay here. We will do all the work." Veitriyx said as he patted her shoulder.

Ashe's eyes turned slightly blue. "No. I am coming. For my revenge." she muttered in short breaths.

They packed for the journey ahead of them. Before they left, Veitriyx secretly left them and came back to the exact place where the portal vanished. He waved his hand out to search for residue particles. He found some directing towards somewhere near the outskirts of Demacia. He went back and met them eating their lunch. He advised that they go to Demacia first. He teleported the three of them, Ashe included, to the nearby outskirts of Demacia.

"W-Where are we?" Ashe asked.

"A place where we're needed." he replied grimly.

There was a cave nearby and they heard shouting and screaming of a girl. They rushed into the cave and saw Katarina trying to fight off Tryndamere this time, with the assistance of Volibear and the small yordle. The bear mauled her and gave her two bleeding cuts on her face. Volibear put her on his shoulder and carried her toward the portal. This time, Veitriyx threw his sword, which cut Volibear's arm. Volibear gave into his rage and charged Veitriyx. Veitriyx simply sidestepped and tripped him. He willed his sword to come to him by accident, to his delight. Volibear tried to repeat the same process, but this time, a wound appeared on his leg. He roared at his enemy, making some of his minions fear him and drop Katarina. Katarina used this as an advantage, she shunpo'd to the small yordle and tried to slash at him, but he was small. The small yordle threw a bunch of shurikens at point blank range. Katarina was hit several times and was being electrocuted harshly. The yordle finished the job himself and dragged her through the portal. By some invisible force, Volibear stopped fighting him and ran back into the portal. The portal closed. Veitriyx tried sensing the particles again, but to no avail. He contained some of the particles in a crystal ball. They headed back to the institute.

* * *

Well? How was it? :D Took me some days to finish but it finally is finished. Confused between playing LoL or writing this down.

Support me by leaving a favorite or a review :D


	6. Chapter 6: The Disappearance

I hope you guys won't be disappointed by this. I'm really trying my best to smother mistakes and error, but after all, I am only human.

Please enjoy :D

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean of words in chapters, I'll try using POV's. It's my first time, don't get mad ;_;

* * *

Chapter 6: The Disappearance

They arrived at the Institute of War with numerous High Summoners standing at the entrance. They denied access to Veitriyx and his companions.

"What is this?!" he inquired.

"Have you not heard? There is an order by the High Councilors of the Institute of War that deprives all champions from leaving or entering said place." The gruff-looking summoner near the gate said.

"There has to be another way. We were sent on a mission." he begged.

"Are you Veitriyx of Ionia?" he asked

"Yes, and this is Nidalee of the Kumungu jungle and Ashe of the Freljord." he said.

"The Head Councilor told us in advance of your arrival. Please, step forward and submit to inspection." he replied while taking Nidalee away from him.

He inspected Nidalee thoroughly with a weird looking piece of device with a tiny measurement on it. She was clean. He took Veitriyx and escorted him to a nearby room.

"Wait here, a healer will come to you momentarily." he said, going back to the gates.

He waited for almost an eternity. Worry soon overtook him and he began to slightly panic. Finally, the doors opened. Kayle and Soraka appeared at the door, wearing gloves and masks, and beckoned him to come inside. He was guided to a room with a chair. That's all, a simple chair, or maybe as what he thought. He sat down then Soraka and Kayle immediately examined him, if he was hurt, possessed, or any kind of danger to the very being of the Institute of War. As he sat down, weird instruments of some kind began materializing on top of his chair. A mysterious blue light went from his toe, to his forehead. It showed all his vitals on a floating holoscreen. Kayle immediately immobilized him and got a sample of his mana. She then tried to cross-examine the mana from him, and the mana found nearby the places where the champions were kidnapped, and possibly enslaved. For some reason, it matched. Soraka nodded to Kayle and sent a blast of magic from her hand to his forehead, knocking him out and unconcious.

He woke up in a cell, bound by in rune energy. Beside him were some champions who were too dangerous or presumed as much by the Institute and its summoners. He slid down on one side of the cell, and tried to console, or encourage himself. Days past. No one came. He started to think that he was forgotten, until Nidalee, Ahri, and a couple of summoners arrived at the door to 'meet' him.

"I-i-it.. was. you... all this time?" Nidalee questioned him, started to sob slowly.

"How could you!" Ahri scolded him, trying to make Nidalee feel better by hugging her with one arm.

"B-but why? What m-m-made you do this?!" Nidalee begged, tears flowing down freely.

Veitriyx was silent. There was no answer to this, because he hasn't done it, and talking back would only give them trouble. He finally uttered something.

"Once... once I get out of here, I promise I'll come back to get you Nidalee..." he whispered under his breath.

When he looked as if he wouldn't talk anymore, the summoners made the champions go back, and they locked the door behind them. Another couple of days past. He wasn't given something to eat constantly. It was like he was a caged animal, the one Nidalee and he used to watch, with distaste. He was just staring whistfully into the sky, or ceiling, when suddenly he heard shouts from just outside the corridor. After a few seconds these shouts died out, and the door blew open, revealing Zed, LeBlanc, and a mysterious hooded figure. Based on his first impressions, the figure was lady-like, possibly powerful, but... familiar. The figure muttered something to LeBlanc, she nodded and moved near the cage Veitriyx was in. She held her hand against it and the runes vanished. He was free. The figure took something out of her coat. It was a dazzling hat, the one he used to own. She offered it to him and quickly beckoned him to come. He had no choice, he couldn't just stay back. They walked through the numerous corriders, blasted or burned to bits. Blood stained the walls of some of the corridors they passed. When he arrived outside of the gate, he saw a small army of shadow disciples, possibly holding up an invisible border. Everything that happened inside was not seen outside. Only when they come close, is when they see the destruction that has appeared here. The figure opened up a portal, the portals used to kidnap said champions.

"Y-you! You were the one who conspired against them! But why them?" Veitriyx asked in fear and excitement.

The mysterious lady did not utter anything. She passed through the portal, with Zed and LeBlanc following suit. Zed's disciples suddenly disappeared into the shadows. _"I can't stay here. I would be blamed for everything." _he thought. And so he got a piece of paper, wrote something on it, and finally entered the portal. The portal disappeared and left a black patch of land on the ground.

* * *

Nidalee's POV

* * *

_I... I couldn't believe what I saw, heard, felt, or touched. It all seemed impossible. H-he? Was he even the perpetrator? No, no! Impossible! He's too good to do such wicked things. But... I saw what I saw. I saw him caged, like the animals... Why.. _

_Ahri held my shoulder protectively, as if Veitriyx was about to pounce on me and devour me like the people he devoured, or possessed. After awhile of the impossible, inevitable truth, Ahri guided me away from the room he was in. I was sobbing uncontrollably. The only person I ever loved, or ever cared for me... is gone. Was it really true? Or was it just a silly fantasy. No, he just can't be! Numerous questions flooded the space my mind had. After a few minutes of her guidance and my sobbing, I finally gave up and just ditched her. I ran to my house, locked it, and sobbed some more on the bed. I couldn't sleep. I was sulking and sad. Life had no more meaning to me anymore. After of what seemed like 5 hours, I heard a knock from my door and just told the person to come in. It was Ahri, ever so happy and carefree. There was a hint of frowning in her beautiful face. She told me about the news, about how the corridors of the Institute were riddled with bodies and blood. How there was absolutely no evidence on who could've done this. I paid no attention to her, until she told me that Veitriyx, the one who I hope still cares and has an explanation for this, either escaped alone, or with accomplices. I sobbed more, tears flowing freely. I cried on her shoulder. She tried to console me by patting my back gently, but it won't help. When it was the time for her to go, I begged her to stay, but she refused. Instead, she gave me a letter. It was on a piece of paper, labelled with my name on it. She told me that she tried to open it, but there seems to be an enchantment none of the Councilors, or Summoners, are aware of. I tried opening it, expecting it to be stuck, but it opened, like nothing ever happened. There it read._

"Dear Nidalee,

I hope this letter sees you in good condition. I escaped, I could not hold liable for the destruction that occurred in this very area. I am now somewhere I do not know, possibly I am in danger. I miss you. I don't know if you could see it, but..."

_I tried to read further, but the paper appeared to be torn. The other half's location I do not know. All I know is that. He did not do it. I believe him. And now, I will help him seek redemption._

* * *

Awhyy xD My chapters are getting shorter and shorter D: Sorry about that. Please forgive me

On to the next chapter then!


	7. Chapter 7: Blood Siblings

I'm expecting a lot of mysteries(If there were any) to be revealed. And note, most. Not all.

Enjoy. And please do leave a favorite.

* * *

Chapter 7: Blood Siblings

Veitriyx stumbled when he got out of the portal. He tried to observe his surroundings, but it was dark. He would say he is in a vast, empty space, full of nothingness. Time seemed like it would never pass. It felt like he was floating, as if gravity had no effect on this plane, and felt something clawing at his stomach. A voice echoed into his mind. _"Use your power..." _it had said. _"What power?"_ he tried to think, perhaps as a way to try and communicate with the voice. He got no response. The thing clawing in his stomach began more intense, and more painful. _"Ugh. This place is giving me the creeps." _he thought. _"Use your power.." _the voice repeated in his mind."But I don't know what, or how to use my power!" he shouted in agony, as the clawing in his stomach worsened. _"Use.. your.. power!" _the voice screamed in his mind. It was too much for him to take, he fell down and clutched his head. The sound was driving him crazy. He gave up and screamed at the top of his lungs. White spots danced around his eyes. The room suddenly felt more realistic. He was exhausted and unconscious._  
_

He finally woke up on a bed. LeBlanc was busy tending to his needs. He lay still, while she tended to his wounds which he never even knew he had. He was quiet, busily observing his surroundings. He seemed to be inside some sort of cathedral, teeming with magic for some reason. LeBlanc just sat beside him and quietly stared into the ceiling, dreaming about dreams that are left in her deepest, darkest chambers in her complicated and intricate mind. She was slightly humming, cuddling her staff and crossed her legs, while staring into the ceiling.

"Oh, you're awake, good. My mistress would be pleased to hear that." she said as she stood up and prepared to escort him to the main hall of the cathedral. She extended her hand as a kind gesture for him to accept. After all, it would be rude to reject.

Veitriyx got out of bed shakily, he almost fell, but she caught him just in time. LeBlanc put his arm around her shoulder to support him. Even though she holds a slim figure, she is quite strong.

They finally reached the hall after several twists and turns. The hooded figure nodded towards LeBlanc, and she made a chair appear out of nowhere for him to sit in.

The lady cleared her voice by coughing, "Thank you. Please leave us now." she requested of LeBlanc.

She nodded and left. The woman started to draw runes in thin air. After awhile, a piercing sound penetrated Veitriyx. He tried to suppress the sound with some of his magic, but clearly the lady's magic is highly superior compared to his. He fell on the floor, wheezing and trying to catch his breath as the sound stopped. _"There, I can telepathically speak to you, and you to I." _her voice resonating against the walls of his skull.

"You! You orchestrated the plan to kidnap several of the League's champions. What do you hope to do with them?!" he pointed a finger threateningly.

She just nodded, answering his question. She snapped her fingers and two of Zed's disciples appeared at once to prevent him from moving. "I'll tell you what I plan to do with them." she just said, as she walked down her throne-like chair and went through a dark corridor, Veitriyx and Zed's disciples following suit.

They reached a room with numerous prisons. Very clearly, there was a door at the end of the room. White light was radiating from it, as if divine light was flowing through it. The prison blocks seemed empty, except for one. There she was, Katarina, somehow she looked broken. She was just lying down on her bed, giving up and idly staring at the ceiling. The masked lady took off her hood and opened her door. In an instant, Katarina dashed towards her, but she stepped back and Katarina ended up blocked by two more of Zed's disciples. She was held firmly, the students had a rough grip. The masked lady looked at the students and pointed towards the door with the light. Katarina's eyes widened and immediately she tried thrashing, but it only seemed to make the students grip harder. They followed the captive through the door. Inside was just a white reclining chair and a lamp attached to the chair. The students put her on the chair forcefully. LeBlanc came out of nowhere and bound her to the chair with magic. The masked girl finally called Kennen. The little yordle's grin was filled with electricity.

Katarina was whimpering after her body had numerous whip marks. The masked lady had ordered her to be whipped in order for her to cease her annoying tantrums and threats. Kennen started to wear gloves and started to sanitize the marked area, which was somewhere in the higher part of her legs. Veitriyx looked at him weirdly.

The lady noticed his stare, "If you're asking why were put it there, it is because it is a place where most people can't find it. Different people have different places of placement." she said plainly.

The only thing that Veitriyx realized is that Katarina is still awake. _"Is she really going to tell him to operate without anesthesia?" _he thought panicked. He started the operation.

After 20 minutes, Kennen was finally done. He wiped the sweat off his brow and went away. The lady and her companions left Veitriyx and Katarina alone in the room. After another couple of minutes, Katarina finally regained consciousness, her inner leg still slightly bleeding. She was still on restraints.

"Let me go or I'll kill you!" she shouted to him threateningly while trying to break off the restraints.

"Calm down, your inner thigh's still bleeding. I'd reckon the more you move, the more it'll bleed." he said to her calmly.

She slowly calmed down, the blood dripping from her legs to the floor. He worked his way to the wound, he slightly lifted one leg, careful not to peek. Katarina was blushing red with embarrassment. He supported one leg on his shoulder while he tried to heal the wound with magic, but before he did that, he took out the microchip out of her leg. He then went on to telepathically connect their minds.

"You see, she'll be expecting you to listen to her verbally. You have to follow her, in order not to arouse suspicion." he said, while cutting her free of the restraints.

Katarina nodded and flexed her arms and legs to see if they work properly. When she tried to run, there was intense pain on the area where it had been cut. She stumbled and rolled, with Veitriyx not far. He extended his hand to help pick her up, but she refused and tried to get up on her own.

"Quick, you should get out." he said hurriedly. "You're injured. Tell the Summoners where this place is. They should be able to help you out."

She nodded and disappeared instantly. She ran out of the castle, only for the castle to disappear after a few yards away from it. Veitriyx watched as she slowly disappeared into the woods, hopefully carrying the message to the authorities. He finally tried to retrace his steps towards the main hall. He saw, replacing the throne, a long table, with the masked lady sitting at the head, and LeBlanc and Zed sitting at their sides. She gestured him to take a seat opposite of her. He had no choice but to accept this gesture of kindness. As he seated, plates with food and goblets with wine flew around him, setting themselves up.

After the feast, she whispered to LeBlanc something and she nodded. She stood up and walked towards the place he was seated on.

"Well, are you done? I'm here to escort you to your room." she said politely, holding out a hand. He nodded and took her hand. They walked through numerous glass paintings. They arrived at his room. It was bigger than his last, and more luxurious than the last one. The whole floor was carpeted, there was a chair near the balcony of the room. The bed was huge, it would've been enough for his whole family, if his family was still alive. He was saddened at the thought and immediately slumped onto the bed.

"Is anything wrong, Master?" LeBlanc asked, concerned.

"No, no. Nothing's wro- Wait, did you just call me master?" he said, surprised.

"Yes, yes I did." she said, sitting down on the chair near the balcony.

"W-why would you call me... your master?" he asked curiously.

"It is because my previous master, the one who dined with us recently, has transferred ownership of my contract, to you. She must know you very well.. Because she doesn't do this often." she said.

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you." he said awkwardly, extending his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. By the way, what is your name?" LeBlanc asked, her head slid slightly to the left.

"Uhm, my name is Veitriyx, but you can call me Vei." he said, scratching the back of his head, as if it was suddenly itchy.

"Anyway, I'm here to assist you forever, or until you die, or until you give me to another person." she said plainly.

He slightly nodded. He finally rested on his bed, his mind troubled.

"You seemed troubled, w-would you want me to pleasure you?" she said, started to take off her cape, but he held her hand tightly.

"N-no thanks. I-I don't partake in your kind of pleasure." he said awkwardly. "Your hand is soft... I think you're pretty!" he blurted all of a sudden, then covered his mouth, to the astonishment of LeBlanc.

"T-thanks.. D-do... you think of me as evil?!" she asked with pleading eyes, begging of the truth.

"I-I really.. haven't... known you much.. Maybe.. just maybe, we could go somewhere sometime and have some fun." he stammered, smiling at her.

"Yeah, some day.." she said, staring wishfully at the sky.

Darkness soon covered the land, cathedral and all. He crept into his large bed and tried to sleep. He saw out of the corner of his eye LeBlanc getting a mat and putting it on the floor.

"Um, hey, LeBlanc, you can sleep beside me if you want. After all, this bed is big." he said as he moved to the side.

"I-I've never been offered anything as luxurious as that. I-I refuse!" she stammered, unwilling to accept the invitation.

He was silent, sitting on the bed. She was worried if she had upset her master. "I can feel your previous master before the lady was a man, a harsh one at that." he said, analyzing her memories. "He... had done disgusting things to you.. And on one night, when you tried to rebel, you were whipped, cursed with marks that will never fade. Your fearful eyes." he said flatly, as if he'd known her lifetime.

She stood up. "I.. I have a question I've been wanting to ask you ever since I've become your pet." she continued, "W-will you be like him? Will you abuse me like him?" she asked, the same fearful eyes developing again, tears started to form in her eyes.

He was silent. Tears slowly flowed down her cheeks.

"LeBlanc... I've never known you ever this emotionally unstable.." he said, staring at the floor. He finally had the guts to look straight into her teary eye and say, "I would never do that to you. I would rather protect you, like how I protected Ni-" he trailed off.

"Like who?" she asked

"Like... Nidalee.." he said with a heavy sigh.

She hugged him and tried to comfort him. He finally got exhausted and slept almost immediately.

He woke up early morning to the sight of LeBlanc in a plain, white bathrobe. She was brushing her hair in front of a mirror. She had a beautiful figure, and a nice ass. He stared at it for a long time, having fantasies in his head. She finally turned back as he shook his head. She was giggling. His face was albeit red and warm.

"Did you like what you saw Master?" she asked playfully.

"Uhh, yes." he admitted.

She just laughed as they prepared to head to the hall for breakfast. She finally changed into her outfit as Veitriyx changed his clothes. They were quiet during their trip. Not uttering a single word they were. When they reached the hall, she saw the lady seated, wearing the mask. Zed beside her. They took their place at the end of the table as food whizzed around their place. The lady stood up and the table they were seated at disappeared. It was replaced by an ornate circular table with a map of Runeterra in the center.

"Please," she gestured with her hand, "take a seat."

They took their seats opposite of her and Zed. They were required to give a minute amount of blood to confirm of their identities. The masked lady cut her finger, enough so that blood could drip, and passed it onto Zed and so on and so forth, until Veitriyx let his blood drip. Once it touched the runic drawing, it began to glow and appear broken. After a few seconds, it broke and left with a flash of bright light. The masked lady didn't flinch, it was as if there was a barrier protecting her eyes, or face from anything intended to scar, or wound her. She stood up and forced Zed and LeBlanc to head out of the hall, and enchanted the walls with a sound-proof barrier.

"You... I thought you were dead..." she said, surprised.

"What? I have no idea of what you are talking ab-" he was cut off as she took off her mask... _"It's her! My sister! But how?!" _he thought relieved and panicked at the same time.

"It is I, Yvonne. The sister of whom you have thought died under the Noxian cruelty." she said with conviction.

"B-b-but I saw you were stabbed, multiple times. No one could have survived that." he said.

"That is true, no one can survive that, but that was not me. I found a book, long before our parents were dead and you at the age of six. It was a book of spells, powerful ones. I studied it rigorously, understanding it but incapable of muttering any word from it. Once I learned how to speak, I killed our parents so they may not learn of my true nature. It was that 'accident' that took them." she said plainly, as if it was nothing at all.

"Y-you! I doubt you cared about them anyway!" he said, tears falling down his cheeks as he remembered vividly the inferno which consumed their house, and no doubt, his parents.

"I enlisted the aid of Zed, with a promise, of course. I killed the last bastard that owned LeBlanc, and took her under my wing. I have to bring equality to all nations, especially the nations named as 'Demacia' and 'Noxus'. To end war once and for all! Are you with me? or against me?" she said, holding out a hand.

He stood and grabbed a hold of it, hugging her in the process. "You've made the right choice, my brother." she said as she patted his back.

"But wait, I have a request." he said, holding her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"That a champion may be spared from your inevitable wrath." he said pleadingly.

"Who is it?" she said, curious.

"LeBlanc, and... Nidalee." he said, letting the last word ring throughout the room.

"Very well then, where is this Nidalee of whom you speak of." she inquired.

"I will find her, with LeBlanc's help. Then I will return, ready to spread your seeds of equality." he said, kneeling with one leg.

"Very well... Very well..." she said as she waved her hand dismissing him.

He went out of the chamber and was met by LeBlanc. "What happened?" she said, worried.

"It's nothing, really. But I need your help to find the person I promised never to leave behind." he said.

"I already know who it is... It is Nidalee, isn't it?" she said.

He silently nodded and went to their room to prepare for their grim journey.


	8. Chapter 8: Into the Night

Hi viewers. I hope you have been interested in reading this story :3

I'm sooo sorry, but I really wanna kill a champion right now, but I don't think it'll end well for me.

Enjoy. Smuttiness. IF DO NOT LIKE SMUT, SKIP RIGHT NOW, IT WON'T AFFECT THE STORY IN ANYWAY (I hope)

* * *

Chapter 8: Into the Night

* * *

In the Institute's boundary

* * *

Nidalee was busily packing much-needed stuff for her journey. She packed some a bottle of water, some clothes, and the darts that Teemo had given her. She practiced with him sometimes, trying to get the edge for dart-shooting. She slung her bag on her back and went out the door. She carefully looked around edges in the corridors for summoners. She managed to get near the walls. She threw her backpack over and started to climb, but she was spotted by Ahri, who was shocked by her reaction to Veitriyx's seemingly evil betrayal. She was scaling the wall, barely noticing Ahri trying to get the attention of the summoners situated in front of the gate. Realizing that Ahri just alerted the guards, she started to scale faster, and moving diagonally, as to dodge all attempts to take her down. The summoners were fiercely throwing balls of fire at her, nearly missing several times. Ahri saw that they couldn't really do much and tried to help. She willed her orbs to orbit around her, hitting her lightly on her stomach and back one at a time. Even through the pain, she tried her best to reach the top, but Ahri couldn't take the chance and blew Charm on her, hitting her square in the back. She fell down, which felt like an eternity, until she fell onto the arms of the waiting Ahri. Her cheeks were red and she had a sluggish movement, as if she was intoxicated with alcohol.

Nidalee woke up being cradled by Ahri in her arms in a room with restraints, almost like a torture facility. There were different tools with sharp ends and weird objects, its purposes unknown. She placed her on the bed as Nidalee was beginning to stir.

"I'm sorry Ahri." she whispered with a hint of a smirk in her face, "I really am. But they forced me to do this." she said, unregrettably, as if she was about to enjoy the events that were going to take place.

"N-n-no. Please... I-I-I have to g-g-get to him." she whimpered, scared of what might come.

"This won't really hurt me, but for you? I have no idea." she smirked as she donned white gloves.

Ahri went for a little looking, pink, and oval-like device. She lifted the hem of her already short skirt and placed it in her pussy. She pressed a button on the nearby remote and the device was vibrating. Nidalee's face was frightened at first, but then she became relaxed and filled with euphoria from the pleasure of the device on her clit. She was getting wet, her pussy dripping with her fluid. Ahri flicked her clit with her finger and she tensed all of a sudden. She licked the fluid on her finger lustfully. She immediately played with her melons, groping them, flicking the nipples that were on them. Nidalee was aroused by her sexual acts and tried to do the same, but then was prevented by the restraints. Ahri took off most of her clothes and started kissing her around her body and licking her clit.

"Mmphrmm" Nidalee tried to protest, but was bound by the ball-gag.

"You like this huh?" she said, interested, "You could call me a, slut." she said, grinning devilishly.

She massaged her clit, which was already pouring out her beautiful fluids. She then did the same on her pussy, shooting her load on Nidalee's face, which licked her fluid excitedly. She repeated this process, depositing her load on her face about six times. She got down from Nidalee's body, licked herself clean of her fluids and exited, but not without removing the vibrator from her pussy. She was left to experience more and more orgasms, the pleasure almost exceeding the pain. She was left there for about an hour. When Ahri came back, the bed was dripping with her fluids, and her shivering was out of control. She wanted more pleasure, more and more, until she couldn't stop.

"D-don't take it out. I-I-I want more.." she begged, shivering.

"Ok now, you be a good girl now, won't you? Or little o'l me will have to come and teach you another lesson." she smiled.

Nidalee silently nodded and thought of another plan to get out. She was escorted back to the room to recover.

A few days later, she tried the exact same plan again, with only different timing. She was there, evading their balls of fire again, when Ahri blew her Charm, but she jumped to another section of the wall and got away. She ran towards the Kumungu jungle, not even daring to look back. When she threw some distance between the summoners and her, she stopped and rested at a tall tree. She immediately climbed it, in case of predators.

Night fell, and she slept alone. She heard one or two abnormal noises coming from the jungle but she shrugged them off. She was in a dreamy state when she heard an animal roar fiercely. She sat up, ready to jump at any moment, and studied her surroundings. There was light coming out from the brushes, it revealed a group of summoners and, speak of the devil, Ahri. Some of the summoners were holding orbs of flame on their hands and others were poised to attack, or capture, in Nidalee's perspective. She jumped through the branches of trees stealthily. But she made a mistake, one of the brush that she passed through rustled, and made noise. Ahri's search party started to look on the canopy of the forest, getting futile results. Since the canopy was out of reach for their light, and since it was midnight, they could only see a few meters into the jungle. Nidalee decided to move further east, to head towards the outskirts of Bandle City. The noises of the moving brush soon faded into the background, as she jumped from branch to branch, from tree to tree. After a few days of wandering in the Kumungu jungle, she decided that it was enough and started to rest.

* * *

Somewhere in Runeterra, Cathedral

* * *

Veitriyx was about to exit the hall when Yvonne stopped him.

"I've now known that she is on the loose and being chased after by Summoners from the Institute. I would hurry if I were you." she said, "Here, take this. It will help you find her quickly." she gave a weird looking piece of device. He pressed the button out of curiousness and a hologram of a map appeared, with a blinking dot in the Kumungu jungle. He also noticed that there was an arrow at the place they are in right now.

"T-thank you, Yvonne." he said as he spun around and went outside to gear up. He was interrupted as LeBlanc asked a question.

"Why would you use that?" she asked as she pointed at a first-aid kit. "Don't you have healing spells?" she asked curiously.

"I do, but this is for Nidalee, in case she is hurt." he said, not even looking back to answer.

LeBlanc just sighed and went on preparing their rations and food supplies. They finally set off at night, when the darkness could cover them. He made sure not to make even a single sound, because it could alarm all the inhabitants of the jungle. He started to climb a tall tree. He reached the top, trying to convince LeBlanc to come up, but she shook her head. He climbed down the tree and landed with a _THUD!_.

"Why wouldn't you come up the tree?" he asked wonderingly.

"... Because I-I can't climb one!" she admitted.

"Well then, I'll teach you how." he said, gesturing towards the tree.

"No thanks. I'll split up. This way, we can cover more area and have more chances of finding her. Just follow the actual me, not the mirror image me. Ok?" she said all of these in a single breath of air.

"Promise me you'll stay safe ok?" he asked, and she replied with a nod.

He climbed up the tree again and started to follow LeBlanc into the deeper, more dangerous parts of the forest. They encountered numerous dangers along the way. For instance, LeBlanc was almost eaten by a carnivorous plant, possibly from Zyra. She almost fell into quicksand, she needed Veitriyx to hold down a rope to secure her. But all their problems were worth it, as she crept up unto an unsuspecting passerby and chained him/her. The female writhed in pain. Veitriyx jumped down to check on her identity. It.. it was Nidalee.. Something in his heart just jumped. He had found her, he had finally found her. He ordered for LeBlanc to drop her chains, but she shook.

"It's too dangerous out here. Perhaps inside the cathedral?" she asked.

"Fine. But don't let the chains dig into her flesh." he said, walking towards the cathedral.

LeBlanc put a sackcloth over her head to reveal the location of Yvonne, Veitriyx's younger sister. They walked, and walked, and walked, until it was sunrise. They headed inside the cathedral, greeted by several of Yvonne's minions. They headed towards their room and finally removed her sackcloth. She was seated on a chair, numerous cuts and bruises adorned her skin now. Her face was somewhat bruised, nothing a little magic can fix. She was set free by LeBlanc on the chair. Her eyes were unfocused and dull. She didn't seem like she could move any muscle. He left her there and went with LeBlanc to Yvonne.

"Yvonne," he said, "I have a favor."

"What is it brother?" she said plaintively

"Please send forth a doctor. I fear Nidalee might have contracted a mysterious disease in the Kumungu." he said, worried.

She snapped her fingers and Kennen arrived. "I hope this will suffice." she muttered and went away.

Kennen followed Veitriyx and LeBlanc into their room to check on Nidalee. Kennen took her pulse like a normal doctor would, not like the maniac surgeon he had seen with Katarina's incident. Kennen did more tests on her and finally came to a conclusion.

"She is afflicted with the flu. Though a severe one at that, proper hydration and rest is all she needs." he said as a kept his stuff.

"Thank you, Kennen." he said.

The yordle just nodded before exiting the room, leaving LeBlanc, Nidalee, and Veitriyx alone. He placed her on the bed gently and applied a cold compress on her forehead. Sat he on the side of the bed, wondering and worried about her condition. LeBlanc followed suit, beside him.

"Why do you care about her so much Master?" she asked innocently. "I mean, she's a lady, like me. But why do you want her so much more than me?" she asked.

"Because... I... love her." he said sighing.

"W-what is love? And why do you l-love her more than m-m-me?!" LeBlanc begged, tears threatening to fall down her face.

"I can't explain it, my pet." he stared her deep into her teary eyes and caressed her soft silky hair. Out of impulse, he hugged her, to her surprise. She decided to return the favor and hug him back, and they were hugging for a long time. She finally broke away first.

"T-thank you... Master... I-I don't know what to s-s-say." she said, stammering.

He was silent and conjured another bed. He laid Nidalee there to rest peacefully. He sat on his bed with a pained face and depressed body.

"M-master? Are you alright?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"I-I'm alright. Just a little chilly. That's all." he said with a smile.

"W-would you want me to warm you?" she said shyly.

"I-I think so." he said, donning on his blankets.

She changed into her sleeping outfit and got in the blanket, hugging Veitriyx to keep him warm. Her melons were quite big and were touching him, since he usually slept without a top. They felt so soft and squishy. He shifted his position and faced LeBlanc, his warm breath against her soft skin. LeBlanc's eyes suddenly became teary. She muttered words that were inaudible, but became audible after a few repetitions. She said, "Not this. Please not this. I beg you not this, Master.. You promised." He stared into the same fearful eyes she had with her previous owner. She tried to back away slowly, but he kept on creeping nearer and nearer to her.

"You promised." she whispered so innocently into his ear.

He backed away slowly and just hugged her, trying to console her of all her fear. Caressing her bare back and just hugging her in general helped calm her. LeBlanc soon slept after. Veitriyx woke up to Nidalee trying to escape the cathedral. He grabbed her hand and hugged her.

"Nidalee. How I missed you. I fulfilled my promise. I got you back." he said happily.

"I missed you too." she said, planting a kiss on his cheek, "But, w-where are we?" she said with uncertainty.

"It's the place where we are safe from the upcoming war." he said, looking outside the window.

"War? What war?" she asked.

He just shook his head. She got out the note he left during the escape and handed it to him. He connected it with another piece of paper. It now read.

"Dear Nidalee,

I hope this letter sees you in good condition. I escaped, I could not hold liable for the destruction that occurred in this very area. I am now somewhere I do not know, possibly I am in danger. I miss you. I don't know if you could see it but... I love you. I really do. I hope the very best for you. I don't know if you love me back, but I love you. Take care.  
Sincerely,  
Veitriyx"

She just hugged him.

* * *

It's amazing I've gone this far XD

Enjoy as always. :3


	9. Chapter 9: The War on the Cathedral

So, hi c: I have really nothing to say except that, I won't be following Lore anymore so yeah.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9: The War on the Cathedral

* * *

Katarina hurriedly ran towards the Institute, ignoring dangers that passed through her. She had ran for 2 days now, passing through several mountains and villages. She stopped to breathe as she was panting heavily, drops of sweat appeared on her skin. She was about a day's walk to the Institute. After several minutes, she started running again, in hopes of reaching the Institute before anything happened. While she was running, a sharp pain arched toward her spine, she tumbled and fell, gaining several cuts and bruises. She sat down for a moment, trying to analyze what happened. _"It must have been because of my endless running. Yes, that should be it." _she finally answered her own question. She went into a nearby village, wearing a hood to conceal her identity. She went inside a pub, where men were going wild, and nobody was really questioned around here, nobody. She slid onto the bar stool smoothly.\

"What's your name? What did you do before here?" she said.

"John, I studied in a summoning school before I became a bartender." he answered.

"Might know where I could find a good horse?" she asked.

"Umm... I know one. He's somewhere in town, but not always there. Try to go check on him. He lives down this road." he said, polishing some mugs idly.

"Thanks." she said and tossed a coin towards the bartender.

"But wait, he has a nasty temper. Please be polite." he added, nodded and continue polishing his mugs.

She went outside the pub and followed the road. There was a building which had a horseshoe sign on it. A bell rung when she opened the door. There was a man with his feet on the table. He had in his mouth a piece of wheat. He had his hat covering his eyes and seemed to be snoring. She stomped her foot impatiently, until she finally slammed her hand on the table, rudely awakening the sleepy man.

"Excuse me," she said through gritted teeth. "I would like a fine stallion."

"You could've just rang the bell." he said, pointing at the call bell.

"No thanks, I have no time for the likes of you." she said haughtily. Being even part of the Du Couteau brought her immense honor, in Noxus of course, and respect from some neighboring nations near Noxus.

"What. Did. You. Say? Missy?" he said in a threatening tone.

"I said, get me a horse, peasant." she said fearlessly.

Something flickered in his eyes as he grew angrier. He withdrew immediately and held out his hand.

"Let's start again shall we? My name is Skylaris and I presume you are Katarina Du Couteau? Right am I not?" he said politely.

She unwillingly shook his hand. "I am finding for a nice horse, one your filthy hands did not touch." she said, looking away.

His face hinted at anger and annoyance, but he tried to hide his emotions. "Right this way." he gestured towards the stables. It was covered in muck and filth.

"Do you expect me, to walk in this pathetic excuse of a stable?" she asked angrily.

"Watch your mouth!" he said while clenching his fists tightly, orbs begin to materialize around him.

Katarina threw a dagger as a warning, an orb caught and devoured it. She spun and threw a flurry of blades. He put a hand towards her, orbs banding to make a shield, devouring daggers as they tried to penetrate. After the flurry, he willed his orbs to cover Katarina, knocking her out.

She awoke a couple hours later, chained and gagged. She spat it out and observed her surroundings. She lightly shook her shackles, making sounds echo in the dark room. She couldn't see anything. All the light was focused on her. She saw a figure move in the corner of her eye. It was him, Skylaris, playing with the orbs in his right hand.

"See what your naughty mouth gave you?" he said as he gestured around the room.

"I can't see anything!" she spat in front of him.

"Tsk tsk... Bad mouth of yours. Always getting you into trouble. I guess I could help shape your attitude and your bad mouth." he said suggestively. "I can let you go, if I see your attitude has changed."

"I'll never change!" she spat again.

"Oh, but you will. After these tortures of course." he said while he inspected her beautiful face

She almost bit him in his thumb, causing him to tease her more as she tried biting more times, with no effect.

"Naughty. Tsk tsk... I guess we can start tomorrow, hmm?" he said as he withdrew, leaving her alone.

She conserved her strength for tomorrow's trials and 'tortures' as he said. After a while, he came back, bringing a plate of hot stew and some meat. Her eyes widened as if it was a trick.

"Aw come on, I'm not that heartless." he said, gesturing towards the food. He spoonfed her, she did not realize how hungry she was until she saw the food. Her stomach accepted it greedily. "Now, what will you say to the one that fed you, and also about to nurture you?" he asked, as if a quiz.

"T-thanks." she mumbled.

He stood up and went away, leaving her alone again. She tried to get some sleep that night, but it was short-lived. She was awakened by him carrying a set of new dresses.

"Here, throw those rags away and try some new ones, you'll be staying here for a long time." he said, trying to be reassuring, but firm.

She resisted at first, but had no choice as Skylaris began to strip her of her clothes. The clothes barely covered any skin, but she had to choose anyway. She chose the purple laced panty and bra, and wore fishnet stockings. She put a top that looked like her melons were about to explode at any moment. She wore the shorts with numerous holes and slippers.

"Ok, now we've done that, let's start with our 'training'." he said, winking.

After four hours of rigorous training, Katarina began to sweat. He threw numerous orbs at her, each one hitting her skin light, but enough to leave a bruise. She dodged one, but another one hit her on her side and she fell. She cursed at herself for being so clumsy. He held his hand out, but she didn't accept it. They finally finished their exercise.

"I have several questions to ask of you. And you should hope you get them all right." he said with a smirk. "How would you feel if you were to be my pet?" he asked his first question.

"I would feel.. Mixed emotions probably." she answered.

"Good. Good. Honesty." he said. "Would you be comfortable with my commands?" he asked, raising an eyebrow this time.

"Not really." she said.

"Ok. That's all for today." he said, exiting.

She was left alone again, for hours at a time. She was shivering with the skimpy clothes she was given. He finally returned. He came with a collar and several orbs pushing a table, different kinds of tools laid.

"See, I want you to become my pet, and to you, your master. I wouldn't give any choice at all. Either accept it, and spare the pain, or reject it." he said.

"I-I accept." she said, tears threatening to flow as he put the collar around her neck.

"Now that's a good girl." he said, patting her back and stroking her long, luscious hair. "Don't cry now my pet." he said as he tried to wipe the tears in her eyes. "Everything goes for a purpose. I am here to teach you." he said finally. "Let's start with basic commands that I would expect from my pet."

Katarina nodded her head solemnly, forgetting about Veitriyx and his current situation. "Go strip." he said.

"I-I r-re-refuse!" she stammered, scared to lose her dignity.

"Aw, well that's sad. I didn't want to have to go over to the table but, no choice." he said, picking a medium-sized whip, willing his orbs to chain her.

He whipped her softly at first, teasingly. He whipped over her genitalia for almost an hour, causing the area to be red. He put his finger into it and pulled it out, revealing wetness.

"Aw, are you telling me you're excited about this?" he asked, surprised. "You may say no, but your body betrays you." he said, as he took another instrument from the table. It looked weird, and had pumps. He put it over her boobs and started squeezing the ball, sucking more air around her tits.

She writhed in pain, as the sucking action got more painful and painful, she started lactating. Milk flowed freely from her boobs. He began sucking on one of her tits. After being refreshed, he inspected her clit, seeing it is still untouched.

"Wow. I am honored. An untouched clit of a Du Couteau." he said, her eyes widened. "But, I'll save it for later." he finished, then she calmed down. "I hope you learned something from this, Du Couteau." he said, waving farewell as he melted into the shadows.

She slumped onto her back, exhausted, but somehow, excited for the next meeting. She felt weird, like she needed him more and more. She just slept on the fluffy bed, ignoring her hunger pangs. She was awakened by the familiar scent of his stew.

"M-master?" she asked.

"What is it pet?" he answered, feeding her gently.

"I-I have a promise to fulfill. I'm wondering if you could help me." she said.

"What is it?" he said, still spoonfeeding her.

"I-I need to tell the Institute of the whereabouts of the Cathedral." she said.

"Okay then." he answered, as he placed his palm on her forehead.

He searched through her memories, finally landing on the one memory he needed most. He got the location. It was on the outskirts of Bandle City.

"What's in it for me?" he said.

"W-what master?" she asked.

"Later." he said

He contacted the Head Councilor anonymously, without him being able to track the source.

"It is done." he said.

"T-thank you master." she said, as she hugged him tightly.

* * *

At the Institute

* * *

The Head Councilor was talking with several of his fellow council mates. He receiving a sharp pain in his mind, but the location was clear.

"Gentleman, I believe I know where the Cathedral is." he said, not even knowing knowingly that it was a cathedral.

He pointed at a map, near Bandle City and some mountains.

"I propose we send an army of our best summoners and champions, to retrieve what was ours!" he said, as it was put under voting.

Many wanted to send a army, few wanted to spy around first.

"Very well then, Generals! Pick your best summoners and champions and meet outside the Institute for further debriefing." he said, closing the meeting.

The next morning, several legions gathered outside the campus, geared and ready to head out.

"For all we know. The person. Is the one responsible for all our sadness and grief!" he said, pumping his fist.

The crowd followed suit. "For revenge!", they shouted in chorus.

They marched out, ready to march several leagues to reach the place. After several days, the tip of the Cathedral was in sight. They decided to camp there, making an obvious encampment.

* * *

At the Cathedral

* * *

Yvonne was making her rounds when she saw a giant fire, she called Zed and immediately tried to investigate, in her sleeping gown. She headed down the slope and peered around a thick trunk. She saw an army, a full-fledged army, complete with everything for destruction.

"Zed," she whispered, "Evacuate everyone on the Cathedral grounds. Immediately." she said softly.

"What about you, milady?" he asked.

"Don't mind me. Bring them to the village." she said, hushing him.

Zed disappeared into the shadows, leaving her alone to check on them all. She slid behind the tree trunk, and was faced by a gruff-looking man, probably in his 30's. She punched him in the gut and ran through the shadows, as she was taught by Zed. The summoner was disoriented and started shooting orbs of fire everywhere. It got the army's attention. Several of the generals ran towards the spot where the fire was coming from.

"Stop it! You're giving them our location! We'd be lucky if they didn't notice the HUGE firestorm you've made!." he scolded the summoner.

"But I sa-" he was cut off, "No buts!" the general shouted.

He was looking sulky as she was spying from another tree trunk. She stealthily threw a shuriken before disappearing into the shadows. The man fell like a log, he was lifeless. At his back was a golden shuriken, the one only Kennen had. She ran back to the Cathedral, telling everyone to gather in the main hall. They soon came, most rubbing their eyes and wearing their sleeping clothes.

"What is it Yvonne?" he said as he was yawning.

"There's an army, legions of soldiers, at the front door." she said, looking down.

"What?! An army?!" he said, shocked.

"I'm afraid so. Quickly. Stay here, I have to grab something elsewhere before we depart. Oh, and Zed. If I don't come back in 7 minutes, you have my permission to depart and go to our next place." she said, before darting off a corner.

He just nodded as he prepared the spell. Four minutes have past, no sign of her return. Veitriyx was biting his nails nervously. He had known his sister only for a few days. He didn't want her to disappear like their parents. Finally, at the last second, she appeared, holding an intricate looking orb in her right hand and running. Sweat fell off her face as she ran.

"Zed! Begin the teleportation!" she shouted, an arrow almost hitting her.

He nodded as more fiery arrows filled the room. Before the best archer in their team could get a shot, they disappeared. Leaving no trace, and absolutely nothing behind.

The news quickly traveled to the Head Councilor. _"Drat! I almost had them!" _he thought, angered. He thought of another way to get them. He instructed them to destroy the Cathedral and leave absolutely no trace. The Cathedral was burned to the ground, covered in soil to mask its burnt appearance.

They teleported somewhere in Runeterra. Somewhere in the vicinity was a small cottage. After the teleport, Yvonne fell on her knees and wept on the intricate-looking piece of orb in her hands.

* * *

Done with my 9th chapter. Onto my next one.

I hope you really enjoyed this.

I'm sorry about altering their normal traits but I'll explain why in the future. One, cause I wanted them to be like that.


	10. Chapter 10: A New Beginning

Hope you guys were entertained at the last chapter :3

Enjoy this one. 10th Chapter. Please. Smuts. Hard to make for me :/

* * *

Chapter 10: A New Beginning

* * *

Yvonne was clutching the orb in her hands when night fell. Veitriyx put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, we have to get moving now. It's getting late." he said urgently.

"It's alright. I've made an emergency settlement upstream." she said, finally getting up.

The group made their way upstream carefully, as the ground was mushy and wet. In front of them, on a plain, were several cottages with different sizes.

"I'm sorry, I did not account for the group's size, so some of you would have to share cottages." she said, apologetic.

All the champions that were under her control stayed in one cottage, she took the one on the left with her orb. Veitriyx took the somewhat big cottage in the middle with LeBlanc and Nidalee. The rooms inside their cottage were quite spacious, Nidalee called to be roommates with Veitriyx. LeBlanc was forced to sleep alone in the bigger room. She had never had the luxury before, so she was quite worried about her master. Veitriyx assured her that it was alright as he left her alone. She had the room. All to herself. She dressed herself quickly and leisured herself in her own bed.

Nidalee and Veitriyx were finally left alone. She changed into comfortable pajamas, the ones that let air go through. The only disadvantage those pajamas had were that they covered only the sensitive and private parts, and left the skin bare. She shuffled into the covers of the bed and sat up straight, her face distraught.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked as he put his arm over her shoulder and sat beside her.

"Nothing." she said, turning her head away.

"Come on, you can tell me." he said, encouraging her.

"... Ahri." she sighed. "She changed ever since we've- I've last saw her." she said, looking toward the fireplace, reminiscing everything that happened in the room, in that day.

"Come on... What happened?" he asked, nudging her playfully.

"She... she... I don't want to talk about it." she frowned, turning her head away and crossing her arms on the breasts.

"It's okay. I don't need for you to talk about it." he said, nuzzling her ear as she transformed to start sleeping.

She yawned tiredly as he was caressing her furry back. She returned the favor by nibbling on his ear. The cougar laid down on his lap as she slept. A door knock awakened both of them.

"Huhhgh-" he said, half-asleep when the door opened.

"Um, Master? I'm feeling a bit lonely there." she said, looking on the floor.

"Why?" he asked, to the annoyance of Nidalee.

"I-I never tried that before." she admitted.

"You could get a mattress and sleep here." he suggested.

"Okay Master." she said, as Nidalee sighed deeply, sad that their alone time would end.

She slept beside Veitriyx, and Nidalee on the other side. Nidalee was hugging him tightly, as to not let him go. LeBlanc was sleeping straight, no movements nor mutters. The morning soon overcame the darkness and he woke up first. He went outside to see Yvonne and some champions gathering food for breakfast. She was cooking fish and some venison as Volibear ran off to wherever he went.

"Ah, I see you've awakened?" she muttered, not even bothering to look up. "Here, have some fish. Might taste bad, but at least it's cooked." she said, handing a fish to him.

"Thanks." he said, munching on the fish. "Hey Yvonne, I have something personal to ask you..." he said.

"What is it brother?" she asked, biting on the fish.

"If you are alive, and possess the ability to manipulate mana, is there by chance that you did failed to kill our parents?" he asked, wondering.

"Perhaps. Quite a possibility actually. I believe our family tree has the ability to manipulate mana." she said.

LeBlanc went outside, followed by Nidalee. LeBlanc sat beside Veitriyx while Nidalee went off to hunt for her own game.

"Master?" she just sat down and stared at him.

"What?" he asked, munching on another fish.

"She wants permission from you to eat." Yvonne said, sighing. "She was trained too well by the bastard I killed. She's scared of disobeying and upsetting her master, which in this case, is you."

"Uh, here. Have this." he said, giving the fish to her as she happily munched on it.

They soon were done eating breakfast and gathered in the middle of their settlement.

"How did they find us? We need to lessen our mana usage. Perhaps they are sensing us through it." Yvonne offered. "I feel that there is a small town due north. About a couple of minutes walk. We'll head there to gather supplies and the like."

"I'll come." he volunteered.

"I'll come with my Master." LeBlanc said.

"The rest of you, stay put and guard this settlement." she said, as she put the orb in her coat pocket. Mysteriously, the orb had shrunk in size as they headed to a small town.

They went to a general store to buy supplies. The money was easily made by duplication, after Yvonne had pickpocket an unsuspecting passerby. They had bought a couple of bags and pieces of twine. Veitriyx fancied buying a horse since he was little. He reasoned with Yvonne about buying a mount. She finally gave in to his reasons and allowed him to, giving him some gold coins. He walked around the town, until he passed by a sign with a horseshoe on it. He went in and so saw no one, so he rang the call bell on his table. A few minutes later, a man came up, dressed in what the common folk of the town dress like.

"Hello. My name is Skylaris, what would you want from my humble shop?" he asked, gesturing toward the stables.

"I would like to purchase a horse, a fine mount if you will." he said, showing him some gold coins.

"Of course, of course. And your name is?" he said, heading towards the stables.

"Vei. Just call me Vei." he said flatly.

"Excuse me!" he shouted somewhere. "We have a customer Kat!"

A slender figure with pointed ears came out of the shadows. Something about her face made him suspicious, as if he knew this girl from before, but he couldn't get anything out.

"Welcome." she bowed to show respect. "This way please." she pointed at a door.

They passed through numerous stalls, each one not surpassing his expectations, until they reached the last stall. It was a white horse, had a sturdy build, and was powerful.

"I'd like this one please." he said, pointing at the white horse.

"Ok, my master said that it would cost a lot. This horse is very precious to him. It was were he found me, sprawled on its back and injured." she said plaintively.

"How much?" Veitriyx asked

"That's none of your business." he scoffed and went away.

"It's alright Vei, try to convince him. He can't say no to a good deal." she offered.

He caught up with him and held his shoulder back.

"Come on. A good deal?" he asked.

"If you can give me one. However, I'd think that's impossible mate." he said, leaning against the wall. "If.. and that's if, you could give me a deal I can't resist, then I'll even give this one." he said, pointing at Kat, minding her own business.

"What if, I told you. I and my sister are on a mission for equality. No more war." he offered.

"Interesting, but I don't get many invaders in this y'er town." he said, yawning. "However, I'll offer you this. If you could bring my son back. I'd gladly join you and your silly conquest." he said, smiling.

"Please. I'll try to bring your son back." he said.

"There is no try. ONLY DO OR DO NOT." he shouted at him.

Even though he was angered, Veitriyx still felt connected. Like there was some connection.

"Ok. I will bring back your son." he finally said.

"Leave. Now." he said, panting.

He rode his horse and headed towards their settlement, hugging the horse's mane. He spoke with it - no wait, HER. - in his mind.

"I think I'll call you Lucille." he said, stroking her mane.

She neighed in agreement.

* * *

To that one glorious feedback. I give respect. You sir. Had just given me my hope. I salute thee.

Please enjoy the next one.


	11. Chapter 11: The Expedition

To all the people who stuck with me until now. Thanks.

I know I may be really... really... bad for some people. But, I can't blame them.

This is my first story, after all. Improvements after improvements.

Enjoy and leave a review. Criticism, I'll take any.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Expedition

* * *

Skylaris put his hands to his hips and beamed unnaturally.

"M-Master? A-are you alright?" Katarina asked, concerned.

"It's alright." he smiled. "You may go now." he said, pointing back to her place of residence, inside a secluded cave.

She nodded and went back solemnly. _"Why was he so... happy?" _she thought as she laid down on her bed and tried to sleep, but it evaded her because of the constant nagging of her stomach. Time was slow, it felt like an eternity. Lying on the bed, thinking, heck. If she could even think. Her master hit her on the head roughly because she refused to do a lustful command, making a small dent on her cranium. She inspected the map that was sprawled on her bedside table. It appeared to be a map of Mount Targon, with several markings near a valley. She fumbled to place the map back when she heard her master's footsteps.

"Here." he brought a bowl of stew. "Eat it, you must be famished." he said, motioning at the stew.

"T-thank you master." she shivered as she drank the hot stew, her body weakening because of malnutrition.

His gazed hovered over to the map, its position obviously changed. "Did... did you touch this?" he asked with forced gentleness, his hand shaking.

"Y-y-yes... Forgive me Master.." she begged and fell on her knees as he prepared to 'teach' her a lesson. Her gaze was fixed onto the whip he was holding.

"You see?" he asked. "This.. This is what your curiousness will bring... Consequences." he smirked a little, holding the whip in his hand. He was going to enjoy this session.

* * *

At the temporary settlement

* * *

Yvonne was busily talking about urgent matters with Zed when Veitriyx arrived with Lucille, his steed. He went down and was greeted by a hug from Nidalee, much to his astonishment.

"Uh," she said, blushing. "Sorry about that. I missed you." she placed a genuine smile on her face, annoying LeBlanc.

"It's alright." he said, scratching his head. "LeBlanc!" he called. "Please put my horse somewhere safe."

She nodded and headed off to their cottage to tie her reins. Veitriyx was staring at the sky, absent-minded.

"Vei?" she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" her concerned tone asked.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just that man who sold me this horse... He told me to find his son." he said, not even looking at his sister.

"I don't think you should worry." she reassured him. "Come on, let's head back to our cottages. The darkness is creeping." she said as she went inside her own.

He found LeBlanc tending to the horse. Nidalee was already inside, half-asleep. The horse gently nudged her, but she was slightly unbalanced and began to fall. Veitriyx caught her before she ever hit the ground.

"M-master.." she whispered

"Shhhh." he put a finger in between her lips. "It's ok, I caught you." he said, as he straightened her posture and attempted to guide her to their cottage. Nidalee laid a gaze on Veitriyx, full of jealousy. He caught her gaze, but motioned with his head that they would talk later. When they finally arrived at the door of their cottage, her hand was slung over his shoulder and his hand on her waist.

"Okay now..." he said, releasing her as she tried to steady herself. "Okay.. That's alright now." he said, with a smile.

"M-master?" she whispered as he entered the door.

"What?" he asked, them suddenly face-to-face.

"Thank you." she said, and with that, she hugged him.

They entered the cottage, seeing Nidalee leaning on the doorpost, her hands across her chest and obviously jealous.

"Um, LeBlanc? I think you'd wanna go to the other room for awhile." he suggested, his forehead beaded with sweat. To his relief, she nodded.

"Look." he said as he approached the doorway. "I just caught her when she fell. Nothing between us."

"Vei.." she said softly.

"I have no relationship with her!" he shouted

"Vei.." she said again, with a softer tone, making circles on his chest.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I'm just stressed." he admitted.

"It's okay.." she said, sitting on the bed now. "Come, sit here." she motioned at the place beside her.

"Vei. Can I open up to you?" she asked.

"Sure, you can trust me." he said.

"I... I have feelings for you, right from the very beginning. I've confessed it to you a lot of times, but you don't seem to be listening." she paused as she gasped for air. "I... I love you Vei, but I don't know if you love me back." she finally finished.

"I... love you too." he said, breaking into a hug, Nidalee tearing up.

"Please.. Don't ever leave me!" she begged, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I don't want to be alone anymore!"

"It's ok. I promised I would never leave you, and I still won't" he said, trying to calm her down.

She laid her head on his lap, and he cradled her ever so gently.

"Sleep." he whispered. "Sleep peacefully." he said, with Nidalee gently purring, her tears were dried on her cheeks.

* * *

Veitriyx woke up early, seeing Nidalee still sleeping, he gently slipped out and placed her on a pillow. He headed out, wanting food. While he was passing through the cottages, he noticed a peculiar light beaming out of Yvonne's cottage. He peeked into it through a small hole in the curtain. She was talking to a mysterious man. He was busily conversing with her until he saw him someone looking at the cottage. Veitriyx saw him point exactly where he... _was_. He was already sprinting before Yvonne could even turn back. He sprinted until he reached near the river. He stopped to breathe and started fishing as if nothing happened.

Hours later, Yvonne reached the river and pulled him closer.

"Whaaa?" he complained before Yvonne shushed him.

"I, our father is truly dead." she said with a heavy spirit.

"What?! Truly?! No... no.." he said, shaking his head.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm also sad." she said, as she tried to lay a hand on him.

"No! Get away!" he screamed before running towards the forest.

She was just smiling and said something on her wrist.

"He fell for it." she whispered.

"Good." came the reply.

* * *

Nidalee's POV

* * *

I rubbed my eyes sleepily as I woke up. Veitriyx was gone. Was I just dreaming about what happened last night? No, no! Impossible! It was real, reality, the truth. He promised me that he would never leave me.

I stood up and went outside. The different sounds of nature was soothing to my soul. I saw Volibear playing with Kennen, both with a smile on their faces. It seemed unnatural that, even under her control, still they had something to be happy about. I walked down the rugged pathway, seeing and greeting different champions among the way, one of them being LeBlanc.

"Hey LeBlanc." I called coldly. "Where is Veitriyx."

She shuddered for a moment, noticing the coldness. "He's somewhere in the f-f-f-forest." she said innocently.

"Thanks." I said, smirking.

I transformed into a cougar and instinctively sniffed the air for his scent. I smelled a faint trail leading towards the deeper part of the forest. I leaped on the lower branches, then ascending slowly, until I found him. He was sitting near a pond, a nearby lake emptying its excess water into it. It was serene and peaceful. I leaped off the highest branch and landed behind him. He suddenly turned, orbs of flames in his hands, his eyes were drooping. I transformed back into the beautiful woman I was, with my hands up as to mean no harm.

"Oh, it's just you." he said calmly, staring back at the pond.

"What happened to you?" I asked him.

"Nothing, nothing really." he said, shooing off my question.

"Come on. You can trust me." I said as I laid in his lap as cute as possible.

"Fine, but let's stay somewhere more... secretive." he finally said.

"Come on, I know a place." I suggested.

I tried to communicate with the forest as we moved deeper in. I tried asking it to show us a way. I touched several trees, hoping that any of them would cooperate. Beads of perspiration began appearing on my forehead. It was tiring trying to even connect with some of these trees. Finally, one of them spoke up, "Go north, until you find a lonely hill. Push a rock towards the opening in the hill." it said, before merging back into nature itself.

"Psst, Vei" I whispered. "I found a perfect spot. Follow me." I said as I broke into a run, with him following me.

I was running so fast, I didn't see that there was no more land, only open space. I tried to stop, but it was too late. I tumbled and fell. I immediately started rolling on my side, as it was a hillside, right above a floating island. Wait. How did I get to a floating island. My thoughts aside, I concentrated on rolling down safely. Weirdly, I started giggling when I reached the bottom. I saw Veitriyx sliding down, not even a hint of dirt was on his clothes. He stretched an arm towards me, which I gladly accepted.

"So Nidalee, where is this 'place' you were talking about." he asked me.

"It's right around..." I said as I placed the stone in its proper place. "... Here!" I said, timing it with the opening of a door.

We went inside, fire on the palm of his hand as he guided me through the dark place. Several times we had hit a dead end. The path smelled of death and spoilage.

"Vei." I whispered as I held his arm tightly. "I don't think we should continue any further."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's stay here on this rock precariously sitting on the edge, leading into an abyss." he said, laughing.

I turned beet red and embarrassed. "W-Why are you laughing?!" I asked.

"Nothing." he said, trying to hide his laughter. "Come on, let's keep moving till a safe place." he beckoned, holding my hand for guiding.

We arrived at what seemed like a campsite. Different etchings of the symbol of the moon were drawn everywhere. The fire seemed to be burning forever.

I gripped his arm tighter, scared of anyone who might come out.

"V-Vei? Can we g-get out of here?" I asked, scared.

"I... don't think we can." he said, as the rocks behind them fell.

"So.. we're trapped here." I asked.

"Pretty much." he said, like it's no big deal. "Come on, let's try to make ourselves comfortable. I think this will be one long night." he sighed, kicking back and laying against the rocks.

"Vei. I have a question I've been wanting to ask you." I said.

"Sure, hit me." he said, chewing on a cracker.

"You said you had a younger sister. Yvonne, isn't it? Why does she look physically older than you?" I asked with curiosity.

"She tampered with magic. A lot. She needed to alter her physical form in order to cast more... complex... spells. I guess." he said, throwing the wrapper of the crackers away.

"You guess." I said, tending to the unending coals of the fire.

"Yeah. I guess." he said. "Come on, let's take a rest now." he said, laying mats near the fire pit.

I agreed as I tired out from running awhile ago.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to find my mouth covered by Veitriyx.

"Mhhmph-mphm" I tried to speak.

"Shhh." he said, finally releasing his hand, but he replaced it with a finger. "Listen." he whispered.

"The stone. Our settlement has been invaded." the first voice said.

"Shh. We.. we will account for the Rise of the Lunari. This is just another setback, that we cannot take." a second, more gruff voice answered. "Quickly. Find the stone and move out."

"Yes milord." was the reply, followed by sounds of moved objects. A few minutes later, I was surprised that we weren't even discovered yet, I heard a voice squeaking.

"Milord! The stone is not here anymore!" was the surprised tone of the attendant. As if in timing, he revealed a pale glowing stone in his palm, quickly hiding it after.

"Move out and find it. The thief shouldn't have gone away that far!" the gruff voice said, footsteps ringed throughout the cavern.

It was finally quiet. I took a peek out and saw nobody.

"Come on!" he said, putting one hand on my hip. "Let's get out of here." A familiar blue light enveloped us.

We were back at the settlement. I fell on the ground, vomiting. I saw LeBlanc and Yvonne running towards us. Then I lost consciousness.

* * *

I came back just to post this. :D I almost forgot though. Chapter 12 is coming.

-insert meme here-

Enjoy and favorites/reviews are greatly appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth

I'm going to make a sequel. The few chapters will come out soon.

I still need a name though. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Truth

* * *

Veitriyx gasped loudly as Nidalee fell onto the ground with a loud _THUD_. He rushed towards her aid, with Yvonne and LeBlanc following suit. The other champions seemed to mind their own business. He shook her, trying to wake her up. When it seemed to no avail, he hefted her on his shoulders and walked towards their cottage, calling Kennen with a whistle. He laid her down on a bed, checking her pulse. It seemed faint, but it was there. Yvonne put a hand around him, trying to console his grief. After a few minutes, she was called by someone important. She had to leave. Only Veitriyx, LeBlanc, and Kennen stayed behind.

"She must be experiencing severe dizziness. Let her sleep for a day or two, tell me any observations." Doctor Kennen said, taking his leave. He simply nodded to the yordle.

He nuzzled her cheeks softly, trying to coax her to wake up, to no avail. "Nida.." he whispered, "Please don't leave me." a tear falling down his cheek.

LeBlanc laid her hand on his shoulder, "She'll be alright. Her love for you alone will pull her through this." she whispered.

"I know." he said, "But it's my fault she's in this mess. _My fault_." He was depressed and sad.

Noticing his sadness, LeBlanc hugged him, on the spot.

"I-I thought you were scared of..."

"Yes, but I did it for your sake." she said. He hugged her back, her bosom touching his chest. It was soft. Her outfit barely covered the top part of her breasts. She was happy, happy for his sake.

She broke the hug, and sat tiredly. He noticed her slouch, her back slightly leaning against the wall.

"LeBlanc, you can go retire in your room now." he said.

"Whaaa-?" she said, obviously surprised at his command.

"You heard me. Now go."

"Okay." and she left, closing the door gently.

"Is everyone gone?" she said in a weak voice, her eyes slightly opened.

"My gosh! Nidalee! You're alright!" he said joyfully, hugging her.

She winced when he touched her back. "V-Vei... Don't touch me there..." she begged weakly.

He got suspicious and immediately told her to roll and lie flat on her stomach, but she disagreed, strongly, to an extent that it would prove she was hiding something.

"Do it, or I'll have to force you." he said, "You should know this is for your own good!" She simply shook her head again.

"You forced my hand." he said angrily as he conjured a top hat. The one he always used before. Her face was horrified. She tried to get up, but she was too weak.

_"Obrigescunt patiemini-" _he chanted, _"-eam sentio!"._ A bright blue light filled the room, temporarily blinding Nidalee. When the light subsided, and she was given the ability to see once more, she discovered she couldn't move. She tried to fling her limbs, trying to get a response, but she got none. However, she could still feel, feel the uncertainty of his new, profound actions.

"I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing this for you." he said as he searched somewhere in his mind for another spell. "Now, you will do exactly as I say, you cannot resist." he said, flexing his fingers as tiny bright blue orbs danced around his palm.

"Let's begin your examination, shall we?" he said, smiling. "Turn 180 degrees. Left or right, I don't care."

Nidalee tried to resist, but instead rolled over with difficulty, not to mention pain. A long gash adorned her back. It was bleeding slightly. The place on where she laid her back was blood red. He bent over and touched the tip of the gash, sending chills up her spine.

"My my... What do we have here.." he chided, sarcastically of course.

He flicked a blue orb onto the tip of the gash, replacing the lost tissue with new ones. However, it was very painful on Nidalee's part. It felt like her back was on fire, dropped in acid, and burned once again.

"Pl-Pleasee!" she said, grabbing the posts of her bed, "It's too much!" she said, now sobbing, tears visibly flowing down her cheeks.

"There, there... It will all end soon." he said, flicking another blue orb at the lower part of the gash. "You see, Nidalee?" he said, flicking yet another of the 10 blue orbs he had on his fingers, "If you would've told me this.. I would have done it less.. painful. This.. is a test of trust. And it appears, you do not yet trust me." he said, his lips beginning to form into a snarl.

* * *

Veitriyx went outside Nidalee's room. Nidalee was unconscious due to the excessive pain his healing brought. LeBlanc was sleepily yawning walking towards him.

"Good morning master." she said, leaning on her tall staff for support.

"Good morning... Evaine." he said casually, letting the last word sink in.

She suddenly stopped. _"How in the world did he know.. No! I should've let him know! Everything! Argh. Stupid Leblanc! Stupid!" _she thought angrily and tried to hit herself on the forehead, but a hand stopped her.

"Just.. just don't okay? I need you to be alright." he said, with a smile.

_"Damnit. His smile is... just too... friendly." _she said to herself in her mind, trying to reel back from his grab.

"O-Okay. Master." she stammered.

"Go get some breakfast. You must be hungry." he said, walking briskly towards the river.

"Okay." she said happily, waving her hand in farewell.

* * *

"Argh!" he shouted, kicking some stones and dirt in the process. "My father is truly dead, maybe." he said to himself, sitting on a rock positioned near the edge of the river.

"Sir?" a mysterious voice squeaked behind him

He turned around, orbs of fire and ice in his hands, ready to face his attacker... Kennen?!

"What is it? You gave me the chills." he said, obviously relieved.

"Miss Yvonne wants to see you." he said, dashing through the trees as lightning. And he was gone.

He stood up and started walking calmly towards the cottages, where he met Yvonne, crossing her arms on her chest, obviously faking her confidence.

"What?"

"Vei..." she said. "We need to talk." She pointed at an empty room when they went inside, just across Nidalee's. He nodded in response.

She went in the room first, Veitriyx shutting the door behind them. In the room were two wooden stools and a table with short legs.

"Vei..." she whispered, staring into space.

"What is it?" he asked, brushing his hand against her soft cheeks gently.

"About yesterday. When I informed you our dad was dead." she took a deep breath before continuing. "I was lying. Did you see who I was talking to? That was our Dad." she said, tears starting to form on her eyes. "If... if I had never lied... This would never happen to your only champion..."

"You... what?!" he shouted, in extreme agitation.

"I-I'm sorry!" she said, sobbing.

"I got mad at Nidalee. It's your fault! If you wouldn't have said that, nothing wrong could have happened!" he said.

"B-but... I'm sorry!" she said, sobbing harder.

"It's not your fault." he finally said with a sigh, "Besides, at least I found something. Look." he said, bringing out a pale stone, the one he stole from the cult. "I wanted to show it to you earlier, but you LIED to me." he said, still angry.

"W-where did you find that?! That is an extremely rare stone... Needed to reawaken the Lunari." she whispered the last sentence.

"What did you say?" he asked, giving her the stone.

"N-nothing." she answered, getting out the once-glowing orb, now faintly pulsating against the darkness. She then placed the stone inside the orb gently. A whirring sound filled the room as the orb began to glow brighter once more.

He audibly sighed. "You may look like you're older than me, but deep down, you are still the same." he said, shaking his head.

"Hush, I know." she finally said, setting the orb inside her pocket once more. "Don't tell anyone this."

"Don't tell anyone what?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing. Thank you. I will debrief you soon, when the time is right." she said

"Okay, I need to apologize to Nidalee, a lot." he said, sighing audibly.

"Later." she said, leaving him alone in the room.

* * *

Night fell when Veitriyx entered Nidalee's room. The first thing he noticed was an opened window, curtains threatening to fly out of their holders because it was extremely windy.

"Nidalee..." he said, whispering. "I'm... I'm sorry." he said, talking to the opened window.

What he didn't know, Nidalee was in the shadows, hiding, listening intently. She knew she should've leaved, but something felt 'off' with his attitude, so she decided to stay and give him a second chance. She was hiding, bidding her time.

"Please... Nida... Come back." he said, the moonlight reflecting off one tear as it fell. "I-I didn't mean it." he said, falling down to his knees, hopeless.

"Vei..." she whispered.

"I-I can hear your beautiful and soft voice... B-but you have been gone now." he said, not even lifting his head, nor knowing her place behind the open door.

"Vei..." she whispered again, this time more soothing than the last.

"Am I going mad? I can hear your voice in my head... It... it is soothing. A pleasant memory of you..." he said, sitting in a meditating position.

"Vei..." she whispered the third time.

"Nida... I-I can see you... Am I dead?" he asked, as if he was delirious. "No... No! Please... come back!" he shouted, begging for her return.

Nidalee crept up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, massaging them slightly.

"I.. I can feel your touch. Please... Forgive me. Come... back." he said, not moving from his position, dreaming about Nidalee.

"Vei..." she whispered, her hot breath touching against his ear, "I.. I forgive you. I am here." she said, assuring him.

"Nida..." he said, "I'm sor-"

"It's okay." she said, putting a finger to silence him. "I forgive you." she said gently.

Veitriyx slumped over, but caught by Nidalee's arms. She hugged him, his head resting on her soft bosom.

"It's okay..." she said, stroking his hair gently.

* * *

Veitriyx woke up, the piercing light illuminating the room. He was there, in time. Nidalee slept in a sitting position, his head cradled on her lap.

"Nida?.." he whispered.

"Are you alright?" she asked, coughing slightly.

"I..I guess so." he said, "About... last time... I am so so so so sorry.. T-Thank you for coming back..." he said gratefully.

"It's-" she coughed,"-okay."

"D-Do you really trust me Nida?" he asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Yes. Guess why I never left." she said, smiling calmly and soothingly.

"I-I read my sister's mind." he said, terrified.

"What did you find out?" she said, stroking my hair gently.

"That, we're not going back to the Institute." he said, pausing for a long time.

"Aaand?" she was curiously afraid.

"We're helping them start a war, by raising the Lunari from their stasis." he said, finally letting himself drift to sleep again.

* * *

A/N: Guys! This is the last chapter. However, as compensation for the tardiness of this really really long due chapter, I'll be posting a bonus chapter.

The next chapter is coming out soon.

I'll post the title here soon, as long as I find a suitable title, that is.

Enjoy this short chapter :3


	13. Chapter 13: Bonus Content

This will be a one shot. This could be the compensation for the extreeeeeemly long wait for Chapter 12.  
I guess you guys could enjoy. :)(LEEEEEEMOOOOON!)  
Seriously, first lemon I ever made. Please help me in PM or reviews.

* * *

Bonus Chapter

* * *

Nidalee was bathing near the river. She was tired of the indoor plumbing. Either it was too hot or too cold. Here, the river was perfect. It was lukewarm, almost like warm water conflicting with the coolness of her skin. It was perfect, nature's way of rewarding those who protect her. She had already undressed and hung her clothes on a hidden rock near the river.

She was enjoying herself a little too much. She couldn't hear the soft rustling of the bushes because of the deafening noise of the waterfall nearby. A figure was watching her bathe. Nature sent shivers down her spine, alerting her of his or her presence.

Nidalee was pretending to not mind, but was actually mentally preparing herself for the worst. Finally, after a long wait, the figure leaped forward, trying to grab a hold of her, but she went underwater and swam as fast as her legs could carry her. Almost doubling the distance between the chasing figure and her, she stopped and thought.

_"Why am I running away?"_

**_"Because you know you can't handle this on your own."_**

_"What? Who is in my head?! Get out!" _

_**"I'm trying to help you. Okay? Okay."**_

_"Fine. What do you think I should do?"_

_**"Just keep on running. I'll think of something."**_

_"Wait what?! That's your plan? Fine." _

She started running in the water after the conversation in her head. She just hoped that this mysterious person would give up his pursuit, but to no avail. She finally thought of confronting her pursuer naked, as it was the only choice before she got tired. She grasped a makeshift wooden spear she just so happened to find on the shore, and pointed at the direction where the pursuer was coming from.

She breathed in air and exhaled slowly. This was it. She was going to spill blood over this pristine river. She readied herself, about to throw the spear when a orb of fire came out of nowhere and hit him squarely in the chest, crushing his rib cage and spine, removing his motor functions.

"W-Who are you?" she squeaked out of terror.

"Oh Nida!" I found you!" Veitriyx said, hugging her, amid her nakedness.

"Vei... You scared me." she whispered, paralyzed because of her terror.

"Did I? I told you to just keep running." he said, now looking at her eyes intently.

"Y-You? In my head? Impossible!" she screamed

"But it is. It just happened, did it not?" he said, giving her a new set of clothes.

"But.." she tried to reason as they traveled back.

"No more." he said, putting a finger on her lips as they rummaged around the foliage.

They were halfway there when Veitriyx saw a neon-colored flower swaying with the breeze. It looked harmless enough.

"Pretty flower.." he said, edging closer to collect it

"DON'T TOUCH I-" she coughed as the flower released a strong aphrodisiac, both of them heavily inhaling the fumes.

"Ugh... I feel so... tingly." he said, as a bulge appeared in his pants

"M-Me too..." she said, breathing through short breaths, hormones rushing throughout her body.

"Vei... Please..." she begged, obviously aroused, "Fuck me."

"... I-I never tried it." he admitted.

"I'll guide you! Let's go!" she said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him through the forest until they reached seclusion.

She drew him closer for a kiss, their tongues intertwined. She bit his neck lightly, almost in a teasing way. He cupped her cheek with his free hand while he drew circles on Nidalee's inner thigh. She

"Here." she said, unbuttoning his pants and grabbing the erect member from its confines.

She thrust his manhood into her waiting mouth, covering it with saliva as she massaged it with her tongue. She kissed the head of his organ passionately. She was bobbing up and down for several minutes, when she stopped to move her hair aside, she saw him, mouth wide open.

"Here, squeeze this." she said, grabbing his hand and placing it on her breasts, squeezing them and sending moans of pleasure out of her mouth as she began to suck on his member again, with renewed vigor and enthusiasm.

Veitriyx used his other arm and squeezed her other tit, sending more sultry moans to fill the air.

"Taking initiative, I like that." she said as she spread her legs wide open and cupped her breasts in a lusty motion.

Veitriyx pushed his finger inside her damp clitoris, making a very familiar pressure build up inside her. He hastened the pace of his finger that went in and out out of her clit and intensified her deep desires, making her push Veitriyx nearer with her feet and sticking her tit inside his mouth, which he eagerly sucked hard.

She started licking up and down his shaft, devouring his pre-cum and sending shivers up his spine. He moaned as she licked his damp sex, His fingers pried her legs wider as he was licking her juices. She moaned and dug her nails deeper into his back. He darted his tongue in and out of her womanhood faster, making Nidalee arch her back and moan louder. She caressed his hair while he was sucking her pussy dry.

"Vei.. I.. I want you to penetrate me!" she begged, her piercing green eyes staring into him, almost as if she would die without it.

"O-Okay.." he said, placing his lubricated phallus at the entrance of her sex. He gently prodded his cock inside her opening of her womanhood, pushing slowly and carefully.

Once he was halfway, Nidalee winced and whimpered.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" he asked with a tinge of concern.

"No.. K-Keep going." she whimpered, the pleasure obviously affecting her decision-making.

He pushed in deeper, until his entire length was inside her. He started thrusting in and out, a new-found pressure building inside his testicles.

"Harder!" she commanded, and Veitriyx saw himself pounding her faster, their flesh making slapping sounds as he thrust faster.

"Vei!" she screamed, holding his shoulders while he rammed her on the wall. Her back arched and fell down, squirting her fluids on his erect member.

"Are you alright?" he asked, trying to help her to get up.

"Y-Yeah... I.. I never felt that much... pleasure.." she said between breaths as she wet her palm with her tongue and slowly reached for him. "W-We're not yet finished.. I have to return the favor you know." she said, winking seductively as she began pumping his hardening sex.

She placed it in her mouth again, her tongue bathing his member with her saliva. She sucked while he groped her breasts, obviously finding delight in them. She pumped faster, his member beginning to throb as he reached climax.

He moaned, his seed spurting into her mouth. She tried to swallow it all, but he had spurted a great amount of seed. She was choking, trying to breathe through the cum in her mouth. His fluid dribbled out of her full mouth and landed on her melons. He pulled his member out from her mouth, which was still dripping with his seed. His warm, sticky seed went down her throat and into her waiting stomach. She licked the excess seed hanging from the head of his organ.

"S-Sorry. It is my first time." he said, scratching his head.

"You did well for your first time." she said, stroking his cheek.

"You are so beautiful." he said, stroking her hair as the night fell.

She just nodded and prepared to sleep, Veitriyx holding her in his arms.


	14. Chapter 13b: His Father Revealed

So, I've wanted to continue this story, instead of giving up on it.

* * *

Chapter 13: His Father Reavealed

* * *

The light crept through the little cracks in the curtain, threatening to awake Veitriyx with its brilliance. Nidalee was seen lazily raising her head, in cougar form of course, to scour her surroundings. Nothing hazardous, though the pestering of the light might wake everyone up in the compound. She nuzzled against his face, making him hug her compulsively. He finally awakes, dazed and wondering how he hugged Nidalee, even when she slept at the other side of the room.

"Nida..." he whispered in the cougar's ear. "Can you transform? Please?" The thick fur of the cougar slightly irritating his own skin.

The cougar plainly nodded as its limbs began retracting and expanding, revealing Nidalee lying down beside him, still wearing her underwear as she cuddled with him. He slowly stood up, checking his balance after sleeping several hours, and headed towards the bathroom. Nidalee decided to lay down on the soft bed, hugging fluffy pillows.

After a couple of minutes, the door to the bathroom opened and steam was released. Veitriyx was rubbing his messy, damp hair with his towel. "Your turn." he said with a deep voice. Nidalee just rolled around, still looking at him with her emerald eyes. "Can I stay in bed a little longer?" she asked, as if she was a child. He threw her towel, covering her face with it. She took it off her face, revealing an almost 'hurtful' expression as she purred sadly.

* * *

Breakfast was served as Nidalee headed out, her towel wrapped around her damp hair to dry it. Veitriyx passed Nidalee a plate of scrambled eggs, still steaming as she sat down. "Thanks" she mumbled to him. They ate a silent breakfast, an occasional sound of a passing insect being heard once in a while. Yvonne stood up and gave his brother a newspaper as she walked away along with the rest of group. Veitriyx picked the newspaper up and read the front page.

**"MISSING SUMMONER AND CHAMPIONS"  
**"Months ago, several champions were missing" noted the Head Councilor. "We are trying our best to find them. If you see them, don't hesitate to contact the Institute of War..."

He gave the newspaper to Nidalee. "I guess we can't go anywhere for awhile now." he said, sighing. Her face was slightly downcast. "Hey, I guess we can walk around the woods as a source of amusement." he said cheerfully, trying to make her a bit happy. "I guess so." she said, her face lighting up a little. They parted ways for awhile as he needed to do some important 'things'.

The twilight quickly closed in, making the sky dark. Yvonne had called everyone for dinner, she apparently had a big announcement to make. LeBlanc and Nidalee arrived the latest, everyone already chewing their food as the door opened to welcome them. A long, awkward period of time lingered. Yvonne cleared her throat. "Veitriyx," she said. "Come with me. We must talk."

"Nidalee," he said, "Mind coming with me?" She nodded as she stood up, heading towards a room.

The door disappeared as Nidalee, being the last, walked through it. The floor, if there was ever one, was decorated as the night sky above them. There was a podium stationed in midair with a hooded man standing behind it, a girl in his grasp. The hooded man pointed directly at me.

"Have you found my son?" his deep voice echoed across the empty space.

"But father-"

"Silence Yvonne. Am I asking you?" he questioned her. He turned his gaze back onto me.

"Have you found him?" he said, pushing away the hair from her beautiful face and cupping her cheek in one hand.

He pondered for awhile, Nidalee's tense breaths becoming more audible to him. Her hand became albeit cold.

"I found your son! He is I!" he exclaimed boldly.

The man laughed heartily, his voice echoing across the space

"I am glad that I've found you, through my daughter of course." he said, removing his hood. The room started turning into that of an ordinary one.

He had a pale complexion, almost of that of Yvonne. He had markings on his right arm. His hair glittered dimly under the newly opened canopy. He motioned for Yvonne to come closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He whispered something in her ear, but loud enough for Veitriyx to barely recognize.

"My children, in one place. How happy am I!" he said, his happiness radiating through his aura. "Ok, you may all leave." he said with a smile. "See you at the table tomorrow." he said, before disappearing into the shadows.

Veitriyx held Nidalee's shoulder protectively, trying to comfort her. "It's alright. It's over now." he said, repeating several times to calm her. Nidalee looked into his piercing blue eyes, "He's coming for me.." Her words confused Veitriyx at the time.

He mumbled a little incantation to let her sleep slowly. The markings disappeared behind her neck, making her yawn now and then. She steadily became weaker and weaker, her weight beginning to increase as she leaned on Veitriyx while she shuffled towards their room.

When Veitriyx finally reached their room, he was already carrying Nidalee, sleeping peacefully. He nudged the door open and saw LeBlanc sitting at the edge of their bed. LeBlanc closed the door behind them as he placed Nidalee on the bed, her head resting on a pillow. He sighed in exhaustion, LeBlanc giving him a cup of water to cool his parched throat.

"So," she began, "How was the announcement?" she asked.

"My father is the head. That's all. He is supposed to give us our missions this evening." he said plaintively. "I know now that my dad is Skylaris, and his... servant? is Katarina." he added.

"Okay." she said, gently placing the cup on the table. She began gently massaging his back, receiving moans of pleasure from him.

"That feels great." he said, his back relieved of all the strenuous activity he had been doing. "I haven't had this great a massage in forever."

"Mhmm" LeBlanc said, taking his compliment greatly. Veitriyx slowly dozed off, his weight leaning on LeBlanc. LeBlanc laid him on the bed beside Nidalee and went to sleep in her own quarters.

* * *

The next morning, LeBlanc awoke with a kiss on the cheek from Veitriyx. "Good morning" he said, smiling as he helped her up. She just stared at him blankly, wondering why he even kissed her when he loved Nidalee.

"I have a favor of you." he started, "I want to surprise Nidalee today."

"Okay. Tell me how do you want to do it." she said, picking up her brooch as she tidied her hair.

"Just.. just help me prepare breakfast for her, mmkay?" he said, checking the time.

"But it's still 4-"

"That's why it's a surprise. Now come on!" he said, grabbing her hand as she still wore her undergarments.

"I need to get changed first."

"No one will see you." he said, smiling. She gave up and followed him into the kitchen. She was lucky that their cottage was separated from the rest.

He grabbed some eggs from their cartons as LeBlanc watched him in anticipation. The smell of newly cooked eggs wafted through the air, filling the kitchen with its scent. LeBlanc got a plate as Veitriyx began flipping them, cooking them perfectly. He tossed them into the air, making them magically land on the plate, still sizzling. He then took some bacon, throwing them onto the already hot stove. He conjured a plethora of red and white roses and arranged them, making a bouquet. He took a glass and filled it with some orange juice. He placed everything on a tray and started heading out towards Nidalee's room.

LeBlanc followed behind him, trying to hide her nether regions with the cape she brought. He gently opened the door to their room, urging LeBlanc to stay back. He closed the door behind him, locking it with a _click. _LeBlanc sighed and went back to her room sadly. Taking comfort in her pillows and bed, she allowed herself to sob gently.

Veitriyx placed the tray on the nearby table, making no sound. He proceeded to lay beside her, keeping his last position. Nidalee moved slightly, hugging his arm lovingly, as if it were a pillow. Veitriyx kissed her forehead, making her wake up slowly.

"Oh, good morning Vei!" she said, happily.

"Good morning Nidalee" he said in return. He stood up, to the bewilderment of Nidalee, as he took the tray with the food on it, still hot.

"For you" he said, bowing in a gentleman-ly pose as she sat up straight while he prepared everything.

"Thank you!" she said, almost knocking the food over in an attempt to hug him.

"Careful now, I don't want you to mess up our bed" he said, chuckling slightly.

He pushed away the curtains that were covering the windows to let the brilliant sunshine in, bathing the room in light. He sat next to Nidalee on the bed, caressing her soft, supple cheeks slowly. She purred slightly to his touch as she pulled her fingers through his slightly ruffled hair. Veitriyx suddenly pulled away, leaving her wanting more of him.

"Eat quickly, we have a meeting in awhile." he said.

"Okay." she said, as he closed the door. She sat there, sad and longing for attention.

* * *

Nidalee walked briskly towards the room Veitriyx was in, and saw his family gathered.

"Now, we may begin." said Veitriyx.

"I prefer.. not to have risks. Leave us, and wait." he said, quickly ushering her out and slamming the door shut behind her. Nidalee placed her ear near the door and only heard fragments of voices._  
_

"-and so we shall kidnap Vessaria." a voice said.

"But who will take her place?"

"LeBlanc can. But it's risky."

"A risk is inevitable when you plan something this huge." a voice, almost like Veitriyx's said.

"A risk is a risk. Whatever risk we must partake. We have to make sure it will account for the Event."

"Yes Father." she heard both voices say aloud.

"Now, disperse." he said as the door opened suddenly, letting Nidalee fall onto the floor.

Skylaris chided, "What do we have here? A spy, no doubt. Veitriyx, my son, take 'care' of her."

Veitriyx's face immediately became alarmed, but soon began to appear calm. "Yes father, I shall."

Veitriyx grabbed Nidalee by her arm and dragged her. She began to panic, thrashing and flailing around to try and escape. Veitriyx calmly asked LeBlanc to bind her with her chains, and she gladly obliged. Nidalee writhed around in pain, as the chains burned into her skin as she continued flailing. They finally reached their room, tugging Nidalee with them. He left the door unlocked and proceeded to place her on the bed, still bounded.

He grabbed a rune book by the bedside and started flipping the pages. He started muttering in a low voice, suddenly stopping. A dark blade thrust out from his abdomen, but no blood spilled. The blade slowly went upward, slicing through his innards. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving no trace.

As the smoke cleared, Veitriyx stood and sheathed his sword, almost in a menacing manner.

"LeBlanc, let her go." he said, staring at Nidalee intently.

She nodded and snapped her fingers, the chains dissipating with a hiss.

"W-Who was that?" she finally asked, after Veitriyx hugged her.

"He was my duplicate." he said, whispering into her ear.

"He... he almost killed me." she said, glancing at the rune book's open pages. "Why, what was he for?"

"I.. I needed him to listen to their meeting while I do... do..."

"Do what?" she asked.

"Something. Anyway, I didn't get the information. I had to kill him." he said, pointing towards the area where the duplicate disappeared.

"I heard it." Nidalee said. "That's why I'm in this mess anyway."

"So? Spit it out." he said.

"Something about.. uhm... Kidnapping the Head Counselor? Vessaria? Yeah. I think so. I think you're in charge of kidnapping her, though I never really heard it right."

"Kidnapping Vessaria Kolminye? That's difficult. She's under guard. A lot of times, her house is securely guarded, courtesy of the League Council, of course. Her house is like a fortress." he said, crestfallen.

"So, there's no way in?" Nidalee said.

"I didn't say that. I just said her house is like a fortress."

LeBlanc tried to leave the room, but failed miserably. Her last step towards the door making a creeking sound on the floorboards.

"Nidalee? Can you leave us. I need to talk to her alone."

"But-" he pulled her in close.

"I'm sorry, alright? I'll let you do anything to me.. later."

She nodded as she exited the room.

"Tell me LeBlanc. I sensed, before I stabbed him, you being.. gleeful about tying Nidalee up."

"Uhm. I always feel happy when I do your commands." she said, flashing a fake smile.

"Don't lie LeBlanc. You know I already know. Just tell me the truth. Or else I have to take drastic measures." he said, roaming around her.

"It's the truth!"

"You... lie. I'm genuinely disappointed in you, LeBlanc. To tell you were the most faithful. I was wrong." he said, walking towards the door.

"No please! Please! I'll tell the truth!" she said, scrambling desperately to grasp her master's hand. She had it, she knew it. But the door stood shut and the hand was gone.

Her hand slid down the door as she tried to bring herself together. Although shaky, she tried her best to meditate and find calm.

Outside, Veitriyx inhaled deeply as Nidalee peered into the doorknob. "What happened?"

"She wouldn't tell me the truth. I have something planned, for her of course."

"Which is?"

"Something that involves you."

"Which is?"

"Something I can't disclose right now." Nidalee sighed audibly, annoying him. They walked along the length of the river as a past time.

"Remember what you said? Back at our house?" she said as she gleefully picked a flower off the grass and placed it on her hair.

"Yeah, what about it?" he said, casually looking at the view.

"I've decided what I want to do." she said, suddenly hugging Veitriyx from the back.

"Which is?" he asked, carrying her.

"Secret." she said, giggling slightly. "We should head back now."

"No, not yet. The sunset is going to be beautiful. I promise." he assured her.

They trekked the entire length of the river to its exit point, the place where the water flows into a sea. The warm, gentle breeze touched their skin as they laid down on the soft earth, staring at the sunset. Nidalee placed her head on his shoulders, slowly losing consciousness as she drifted into the land of sleep.

She woke up, Veitriyx kissing her forehead and caressing her. Except, she was standing there, and there was another Nidalee taking her place. Tears flowed down his cheeks as the Nidalee he held was dead, her body was limp and devoid of life. He was holding her, trying to bring her back into the world of the living.

"No... NO! Veitriyx! I'm here!" She ran towards him, tackling him behind the back, but she missed and tumbled to the ground. Something wet started falling from her face. She placed her hand up and wiped one away, realizing they were silent tears.

"I'm here." she said, and kept on whispering. Tears coming down.

"Don't bother, cougar." a dark voice echoed as the land started to crumble, making the scene going away, changing it.

"Who's there?" she said, transforming and baring her fangs as she tried to find the source of the voice.

"Your worst nightmare." A figure came out and lashed its blades against her body.

She woke up screaming. The door burst open and Veitriyx came running inside.

"What's wrong?" he said. His calm, gentle tone eased her worried demeanor.

"N-nothing. I just had a nightmare." she said, inhaling and exhaling at irregular intervals.

"Do you want company?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"You would be nice.." she said, trying to not blush.

"Okay then. I'll come back. I have to talk to them for awhile." he said, closing the door.

_"Who's them?"_ Nidalee thought, but her question was answered when Veitriyx laid down beside her, tucking her in a blanket.

"I had to tell my father and sister I was going to sleep already. I'm surprised they didn't react violently." he said. "Good night now." He reached for the light switch as he kissed her forehead and slept, unaware of one laceration in Nidalee's side, still bleeding slowly.

* * *

Nidalee awoke to the sound of Veitriyx trying to wake her up.

"Mmh." she said, her eyes struggling to open

"She's conscious. Do something Kennen!" Veitriyx talked to the little yordle beside him.

"I am! Don't you use magic? Can't you fix this?!" he screamed while trying to stitch the huge wound.

"Wait, I can. Thanks Kennen." he said jokingly.

Kennen sighed and left the room.

"Nidalee... Just calm down. I'll try to heal this wound as quickly as possible." he said, his hands lighting up with blue flames. He flicked several of the blue flames towards the lower part of the laceration, making the skin around the wound expand and cover the gaping hole in her side.

She screamed in agony, her scream loud enough for Skylaris and Yvonne to rush towards their room.

"What happened?!" they both chorused at once.

"I'm healing her. Nothing wrong, go away now." he said.

"I can help." Skylaris said, while Yvonne left

Skylaris willed his orbs around the wound, making them close in on it. The wound glowed green as Veitriyx watched in awe. Nidalee's frantic screams turned into mere whimpers.

"There, that should be it." he said, exiting as if nothing happened.

"Thanks father." he said, helping her up

People began crowding Nidalee as she sat up straight, blocking her view of Skylaris, who walked off nonchalantly.

A few hours later, Nidalee was walking with Veitriyx, both were finding for his father. The woman wanted to thank him, and the son wanted to learn from him. They see him meditating near the river, and silently walk toward him.

Veitriyx placed his hand on his shoulder, not getting a response.

"What is it." he said suddenly, scaring the two.

"Father.. I want to learn the magic you used on Nidalee." he said earnestly.

"Fine, I will teach you, tomorrow." he said, starting to stand up. "And you? What do you want?"

"I-I just came here to t-thank you sir." Nidalee stammered, her cheeks turning albeit red.

"It's okay. Now please, leave me be." he said, sitting down.

They both left his presence and headed to their own house.

* * *

Skylaris sighed as a person walked behind him, irritatingly disrupting his very needed meditation. Before the person even reached him, he inquired, "Who is it?"

"M-Master..It is Katarina. I am sorry to interrupt this meeting but... the Institute's forces are seen gathering outside the forest, everywhere." she said timidly.

"What?!" he said, surprised. "Rally everyone to the main house, now." he said, walking urgently to the other side.

He hid behind a tree as he slowly transformed into one of their men, planning to infiltrate their army camps. He walked out of hiding and into the camp. This time, luck was on his side because as he traversed the camp, he noticed some generals talking in hushed whispers and looking out once in a while.

"This will be easy." he whispered to himself and silently laughed.

"-We will attack them tomorrow at dawn. Full force." the fat-looking general said, much to the agreement of most of his fellow generals.

"Why not now?" the shortest general squeaked.

"Because they won't be expecting us." another barked at him.

That was all Skylaris needed to know. He was gone like wind after overhearing their conversation. He headed towards the main house, surprised that people were still going inside. He ushered the last two people, Veitriyx and Nidalee, inside the room quickly then sealed the house with a runic enchantment.

"Listen," he said, placing his hands on the table then beckoning everyone to sit down. "The enemy is here." he said with a grave tone.

"Already?" Veitriyx asked surprisingly.

"You... speak of this as if you knew this would happen.." his father said, obviously suspicious of even his own son.

"It was o-only a matter of time till they-"

"You knew they were coming! And yet you never told us." he cut him off, reprimanding him.

"I actually never knew.." he said. "They were tracking us through something.. something we brought with us while we escaped with LeBlanc and Zed."

"Continue." his father said, with the approval of his sister.

"One of our possessions... But I don't know which one." he said.

"That still doesn't explain how you were expecting them." his sister said with arms crossed.

"I..." he said, at a loss for words.

"Just leave him alone!" Nidalee said, pushing Veitriyx behind her for protection.

"Do not interfere, Huntress." Skylaris' voice boomed throughout the room.

"Just leave him alone!" she growled, her face fierce with anger.

"We will find out what has conspired here, now." Yvonne said, making Zed move his feet slightly.

"Just, " she said slowly and precisely, "Leave. Him. Alone."

"Fine. Everyone else, rest early. We will leave tomorrow at dawn." he said, leaving the room with a poof. As for the others, they left normally, out through the door.

"T-Thanks Nidalee. I didn't know you would step out for me.." Veitriyx said.

"Well just know I did, and I will." she said.

He began stepping out of the room when Nidalee stopped him with a spear blocking the exit.

"I deserve to know how did they know, and you owe me." she said, smirking wildly.

"Fine. At our house, I'll tell you what I know." he said, putting his arm around her and walking down the paths slowly.

* * *

"Okay, okay." Veitriyx said as Nidalee pushed him on the bed.

"Tell me what you know." she said, purring a bit, circling her finger on his chest.

"All I know is that they put a device inside something, but I don't know what." he said.

"Okay, I believe you." she said finally, laying on the bed.

"Really? You do?" he said, sarcastically.

"Yes. Wait for me here." She said as she pounced, literally, into the bathroom.

_"Sigh~ I wonder what she's up to again this time..."_ Veitriyx dazed off, his eyes half open.

After almost half an hour, the bathroom door finally opened. Nidalee came out, still combing her hair. She wore a long, almost see-through blouse. She walked slowly to his side, her breasts bounced gently, trying to seduce him. She came close to him, realizing that he was already half asleep.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" She said, shaking him gently.

"Mhmm?" He began to stir, his hand accidentally finding its way to one of her breasts.

Nidalee yelped in surprise and smacked his head, albeit softly. Veitriyx reeled back in pain, shaking his head in confusion.

"W-why did you do that?" He asked, still rubbing his head.

"You grabbed my... breast." Nidalee said, just realizing that it felt nice.

"I'm sorry... I didn't see where I wa-"

"It's okay." Nidalee cut him off, brushing off some of her hair.

Veitriyx was speechless as he finally got a fine view of Nidalee. The blouse barely hugged her body, but the thinness of the cloth revealed her curvaceous body in its full glory. Her breasts were hugged by a white, lacy bra. Her legs were smooth and clean. Veitriyx took a whiff of her sweet fragrance, all the more captivated by her beauty.

"Nida..." He said, as she hugged him tightly.

"Mhmm?" She asked, her face buried on his shoulder.

"W-why are you doing this?" he asked while stroking her velvety hair.

"Reasons." she said, purring in response to his gentle touch.

"Like what?" he retorted.

"Making you happy." she said, finally breathing in air. Veitriyx stared into her eyes, confounded by her reason. "I mean, most men want sex to be happy. W-we can do it if it'll make you happy."

"R-really? This occasion just for me?" Veitriyx almost shocked. " We don't need to do _it_ for me to be happy. You staying beside me makes me all happy in the inside." he said, making Nidalee's cheeks red.

"Awww, stop it you." she said, the blushing of her cheeks becoming more evident.

"You see, I lov-"

Before even finishing his statement, Nidalee wrapped her firm, slender arms around him, pulled him closer to herself, and kissed him. Their lips touching, her tongue trying to gain access into his. He tried to fight against her at first, but he slowly kissed her back. After what seemed to be an eternity, he finally let go of her, a thin line of saliva connecting the couple's lips.

"You know, Nida, you being here with me is happiness already." he said, his hand around her as they lied down.

"Really?" she said, almost yawning.

"Yeah. I guess it's time for us to sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow." Veitriyx said, kissing Nidalee on the cheek before finally going to sleep.

"Good night." Nidalee said, putting her hand around his waist and hugging him tightly.

* * *

**A/N:**Well, that's the longest chapter I've ever done. Or it feels like it. Sorry it took so long to release this, even though it had been finished a long time ago, well, life made me quite busy these few months. I'm sorry if you think my writing is rubbish, please leave constructive criticism.


	15. Intermission

Hey guys...

It's been a long time- _A hell of a long time_.

I've been wondering whether people like you still want to see this story reach its finality.

I'm not expecting a lot, I'm not even expecting any at all.

But if even a few people want me to finish it, well..

You know already.

Thanks :3


End file.
